Reincarnation
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Tubuhnya semakin rapat menekan dinginnya tembok saat Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya. Logika Sungmin seolah hilang terbawa angin musim semi yang melintas. Manik hitam itu seketika berpendar dan semakin meredup seiring dengan semakin dalamnya lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan."Aku membencimu."/"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."/ KyuMin fantasy fict! YOAI! Mpreg! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Dalam kabut kelam yang semakin menebal, aku terus mencarimu._

_Mencoba meraba, berjalan tertatih dan tersendat mencari jalan keluar._

_Telingaku berdengung, dan mataku seolah menggelap tertutup kabut.. seluruh indera perasaku seakan mati, apakah aku berakhir disini?_

_Mati dan membusuk sendiri berselimutkan kegelapan yang begitu kental? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bagaimana caraku agar dapat menemukanmu?_

_Berharap secercah cahaya menghampiriku, membawaku untuk keluar dan menunjukkan jalan untuk mencarimu.._

_Aku mohon, tunggu aku.._

_Aku mohon, Lee Sungmin.._

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kegelapan pekat yang membentang membingkai langit malam itu menggugah, membuat beberapa hewan malam seperti kelelawar mulai membuka mata dari tidurnya, satu persatu seruan nyaring terdengar bertepatan dengan taring yang mulai terlihat.

Cengkraman kuat kakinya pada tumpuan saat mereka menggantung kini terlepas, suara riuh kepakan sayap mulai mengisi dan kian menggema dalam gua yang senyap.

Mata kelam itu mulai bersinar, dan setelahnya.. satu gerombol hewan malam itu menghambur keluar dari gua, kikikan seram yang memekakan saling sahut terdengar, dan itu seolah menjadi tanda.. bahwa hewan malam siap memulai penjelajahannya

.

.

Angin malam melintas dengan begitu cepatnya, menghamburkan dedaunan rapuh yang kini mulai berguguran, banyak diantaranya yang masih tertinggal, kini tengah sibuk bergesek menciptakan desauan lirih ditengah nuansa sunyi senyap dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Goyangan dedauan terlihat yang samar, menandakan terdapat satu kegiatan yang tengah beberapa orang lakukan dibawah sana.

"_Appa_!" Suara lantang yang menggema itu menghentikan seorang pria setengah baya yang tengah sibuk membabat semak belukar dihadapannya, agar mereka dapat melintas dengan aman

Pria setengah baya itu berbalik, dan menyimpan sejenak benda tajam yang ia pegang dalam kantungnya, kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri putranya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu pelan.

Yang tertanya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok, kini terlihat wajah tampan yang bertahtakan surai hitam panjang yang terikat itu lembab, sedikit basah karena keringat yang bercucuran.

"_Appa_! Lihatlah, anak ini masih hidup _Appa_." Yang lebih tua bergegas merendahkan tubuhnya, ikut berjongkok di samping putranya untuk segera memeriksa keadaan 'Si Bocah Malang' yang di temukan putranya.

"Benar..." lirih Sang _Appa _ketika ibu jarinya yang tengah menekan pergelangan tangan kiri 'Bocah Malang' itu merasakan denyutan lemah pada urat nadinya.

"_Appa_, kita harus menyelamatkannya.." Sang _Appa_ berbalik untuk memandang wajah putranya, ia terdiam cukup lama, berfikir untuk menimbang apakah ini akan berdampak buruk untuk mereka berdua.

"_Appa_.." panggil pemuda itu lagi.

"Tapi..."

"_Appa_, aku mohon." _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu bergegas menggenggam tangan Ayahnya untuk memohon, kendati demikian _Appa-_ nya itu masih terdiam, masih sibuk menimbang resiko yang akan mereka tanggung jika menambah lagi satu orang dalam pengelanaannya.

Terlebih bocah itu terlihat lemah, bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan kawanan perampok, atau bahkan para prajurit kerajaan musuh saat diperjalanan nanti? Akan tetapi sisi kemanusiaannya pun tergugah, terlebih dengan putranya yang terus-terusan memohon. Sepertinya bocah ini juga korban perang.

"_Appa_!" Ia tersentak, begitu suara lantang putranya menggema seolah menulikan telinganya.

"_Appa_ aku mohon, apa.. apa aku harus bersujud padamu?" _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu mempersiapkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang dan bersiap untuk bersujud pada _Appa-_nya, namun demikian gerakannya terhenti saat lengan kokoh Ayahnya itu menghentikan tubuhnya.

"_Appa._.?"

"Sudahlah nak, kita bawa anak ini." Kalimat yang terlontar itu membuat si pemuda berambut sedikit ikal itu tersenyum senang, ia berkali-kali membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih yang amat besar.

"_Kamshahamnida, abeoji_.."

"Tidak usah formal lagi padaku, sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"_A-arrayo Appa_."

"Baiklah, apa kau kuat membawa anak ini?"

"Tentu saja _Appa_." Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit kepayahan saat ia berusaha menggendong tubuh yang terkulai lemah di tanah itu. Beratnya tak setara dengan ukuran tubuhnya -ya kira-kira seperti itulah yang pemuda itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Sudah?" Tanya sang _Appa_ saat melihat putranya itu sudah berhasil menggendong 'Bocah malang' itu di punggungnya.

"_Nde, Appa._."

"Ikuti aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

Kembali penjelajahan itu mereka mulai, tak dihiraukannya lagi pekikan-pekikan menggema beberapa hewan malam yang melewati mereka, masa bodoh dengan hewan buas yang tanpa mereka duga akan menghadang mereka, ataupun sergapan prajurit dari beberapa kerajaan yang mereka lewati perbatasannya. Yang mereka berdua -minus bocah yang Kyuhyun gendong- pikirkan saat ini adalah.. selamatkan diri, cari tempat terpencil dan cukup tersembunyi, dan setelahnya mereka ingin hidup tenang, tanpa perang.. tanpa korban yang berjatuhan, atau apapun itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Cho Hankyung menghentikkan langkahnya, berbalik lalu memandang putranya sejenak sebelum wajah itu mendongak memandang langit.

"Kita cari gua, sebentar lagi akan hujan." Ujar Hankyung seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengikuti Ayahnya, ikut mendongakkan wajahnya memandang langit. Cukup cerah, tapi seperti yang _Appa_-nya bilang, sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan Kyuhyun yakin itu benar. _Appa_-nya adalah seorang panglima perang yang hebat, beliau mampu membaca waktu dan arah hanya dari melihat matahari, tak hanya itu.. membaca cuaca pun dapat ia lakukan hanya dengan memandang langit -entahlah, Kyuhyun tak terlalu paham.. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berpengalaman akan hal ini, ia hanyalah seorang putra dari panglima besar Cho yang berumur delapan belas tahun, sangat hobi membaca dan bermain pedang. Itu saja, tak terlalu _special_.

"_Arraseo Appa_.."

Keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki, berjalan menembus hutan dan menapak tanah yang cukup berbahaya itu dengan hati hati.

Hingga satu titik liquid dingin menetes, menerpa epidermis kulit wajah seorang bocah lelaki lemah yang kini tengah berada dalam gendongan.

Mata yang seolah terlihat begitu indah saat terbuka itu mengerjap, dan perlahan… mulai terbuka.

"_U-umma._."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Appa!"

Malam ini badai kembali menerpa, amuk angin yang begitu besar bahkan sanggup meruntuhkan segalanya. Gemuruh Guntur dan kilat saling bersahut, bising nya suara amuk alam yang begitu dahsyat semakin menyamarkan rintihan kedua pemuda yang kini tengah meraung perih.

"_Appa_.. aku mohon buka matamu _Appa_.."

Lagi, Cho Kyuhyun yang tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya dari Lee Sungmin lagi-lagi melirih dalam tangisnya, tak hentinya meratap akan kepergian Ayah yang begitu dihormati dan dicintainya. Ttak pernah sedikitpun ia bayangkan Ayahnya yang hebat itu, mati terbunuh hanya oleh seorang prajurit rendahan, Kyuhyun menggeram dalam tangisnya, airmata tak henti mengalir bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"APPA!"

Sementara itu Sungmin memejamkan erat matanya, bahunya bergetar semakin besar kala suara teriakan Kyuhyun menggema, dengan begitu pelan ia melirih, dan memanggil kecil pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Appa-_nya itu.

"_Ahjussi._."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kicauan burung saling bersahut dari satu dahan kedahan lainnya, terdengar begitu indah.. bagai nyanyian merdu yang melagu di musim semi, biasanya Sungmin menyukai itu, akan tetapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Baginya, apapun itu.. siapapun itu yang ditemuinya kini adalah kesialan.

Hari dimana ia harus kembali merasa sakit, hari dimana ia harus mengecap kembali asinnya airmata.. hari ini, hari dimana Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"_Hyung._."

"Tak akan lama Min, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, hiks.."

"Aku mohon Min, _Appa _sudah tidak ada.. aku tak akan sanggup melindungi mu sendiri, untuk itu.. aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, dan aku akan kembali disaat aku telah menjadi kuat. Aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji.."

"Hiks…"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

"Ah, _ahjumma._. bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku, baik… Sungmin, Sungmin Kyu.."

"Sungmin? Ah, iya.. aku bermaksud untuk menjemputnya hari ini. Ah.. aku begitu merindukannya."

"Sungmin sudah meninggal Kyu."

"Nde?"

"Sungmin, hiks.. sudah tidak ada Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tidak mungkin…"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Keep.. or delete?

Terserah kalian sih, saya tunggu responnya.. kalau kalian menginginkan ini dilanjut akan saya lanjut.. tapi jika tidak, dengan senang hati akan saya hapus, terima kasih.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,01252014)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Start

**Reincarnation**

**~o0o~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**OOC, MPreg,TeacherxStudent for next chapt, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

_Dalam kabut kelam yang semakin menebal, aku terus mencarimu._

_Mencoba meraba, berjalan tertatih dan tersendat mencari jalan keluar. _

_Telingaku berdengung, dan mataku seolah menggelap tertutup kabut.. seluruh indera perasaku seakan mati, apakah aku berakhir disini? Mati dan membusuk sendiri berselimutkan kegelapan yang begitu kental? _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bagaimana caraku agar dapat menemukanmu? Berharap secercah cahaya menghampiriku, membawaku untuk keluar dan menunjukkan jalan untuk mencarimu.. _

_Aku mohon, tunggu aku.._

_Aku mohon, Lee Sungmin.. ._

**.**

**~oOo~ **

**.**

Kegelapan pekat yang membentang membingkai langit malam itu menggugah, membuat beberapa hewan malam seperti kelelawar mulai membuka mata dari tidurnya, satu persatu seruan nyaring terdengar bertepatan dengan taring yang mulai terlihat.

Cengkraman kuat kakinya pada tumpuan saat mereka menggantung kini terlepas, suara riuh kepakan sayap mulai mengisi dan kian menggema dalam gua yang senyap.

Mata kelam itu mulai bersinar, dan setelahnya.. satu gerombol hewan malam itu menghambur keluar dari gua, kikikan seram yang memekakan saling sahut terdengar, dan itu seolah menjadi tanda.. bahwa hewan malam siap memulai penjelajahannya .

.

.

.

Angin malam melintas dengan begitu cepatnya, menghamburkan dedaunan rapuh yang kini mulai berguguran, banyak diantaranya yang masih tertinggal, kini tengah sibuk bergesek menciptakan desauan lirih ditengah nuansa sunyi senyap dan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Goyangan dedauan yang terlihat samar, menandakan terdapat satu kegiatan yang tengah beberapa orang lakukan dibawah sana.

"_Appa_!" Suara lantang yang menggema itu menghentikan seorang pria setengah baya yang tengah sibuk membabat semak belukar dihadapannya–untuk mempermudah saat mereka melintas.

Pria setengah baya itu berbalik, dan menyimpan sejenak benda tajam yang ia pegang dalam kantungnya, kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri putranya. "Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu pelan.

Yang tertanya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok, kini terlihat wajah tampan yang bertahtakan surai hitam panjang yang terikat itu lembab, sedikit basah karena keringat yang bercucuran.

" _Appa_ ! Lihatlah, anak ini masih hidup _Appa_ ." Yang lebih tua bergegas merendahkan tubuhnya, ikut berjongkok di samping putranya untuk segera memeriksa keadaan 'Si Bocah Malang' yang di temukan putranya itu.

"Benar..." lirih Sang _Appa_ ketika ibu jarinya yang tengah menekan pergelangan tangan kiri 'Bocah Malang' itu merasakan denyutan lemah pada urat nadinya.

" _Appa _, kita harus menyelamatkannya.." Sang _Appa _berbalik untuk memandang wajah putranya, ia terdiam cukup lama, berfikir untuk menimbang apakah ini akan berdampak baik atau buruk untuk mereka berdua.

" _Appa_ .." panggil pemuda itu lagi.

"Tapi..."

"_Appa_ , aku mohon." _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu bergegas menggenggam tangan Ayahnya untuk memohon, akan tetapi _Appa_- nya itu masih bungkam dan terdiam, ia masih sibuk menimbang resiko yang akan mereka tanggung jika menambah lagi satu orang dalam pengelanaan mereka . Terlebih bocah itu terlihat lemah, bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan kawanan perampok, atau bahkan para prajurit kerajaan musuh saat diperjalanan nanti?

Akan tetapi sisi kemanusiaannya pun tergugah, terlebih dengan putranya yang terus-menerus memohon. Sepertinya.. bocah ini juga adalah korban perang.

"_Appa_ !" Ia tersentak, begitu suara lantang putranya menggema seolah menulikan telinganya.

"_Appa_ aku mohon, apa.. apa aku harus bersujud padamu?" _Namja _yang lebih muda itu mempersiapkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang dan bersiap untuk bersujud pada _Appa_- nya, namun demikian gerakannya terhenti saat lengan kokoh Ayahnya itu menghentikan tubuhnya.

" _Appa._ .?"

"Sudahlah nak, kita bawa anak ini." Kalimat yang terlontar itu membuat si pemuda berambut sedikit ikal itu tersenyum senang, ia berkali-kali membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih yang amat besar.

"_Kamshahamnida, abeoji _.."

"Tidak usah formal lagi padaku, sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"_A-arrayo Appa_ ."

"Baiklah, apa kau kuat membawa anak ini?"

"Tentu saja _Appa ._" Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit kepayahan saat ia berusaha menggendong tubuh yang terkulai lemah di tanah itu. _Beratnya tak setara dengan ukuran tubuhnya_–ya kira-kira seperti itulah yang tengah pemuda itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Sudah?" Tanya sang _Appa_ saat melihat putranya itu sudah berhasil menggendong 'Bocah malang' itu di punggungnya.

"_Nde, Appa_. ."

"Ikuti aku, Kyuhyun- _ah_.."

.

.

.

Kembali penjelajahan itu mereka mulai, tak dihiraukannya lagi pekikan-pekikan menggema beberapa hewan malam yang melewati mereka, masa bodoh dengan hewan buas yang mungkin tanpa mereka duga akan menghadang mereka, ataupun sergapan prajurit dari beberapa kerajaan yang telah mereka lewati perbatasannya.

Yang mereka berdua–minus bocah yang Kyuhyun gendong- pikirkan saat ini adalah.. selamatkan diri, cari tempat terpencil dan cukup tersembunyi, lalu setelahnya mereka ingin hidup dengan tenang, tanpa perang.. tanpa korban yang berjatuhan, atau apapun itu. . .

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ ." Cho Hankyung menghentikkan langkahnya, berbalik lalu memandang putranya sejenak sebelum wajah itu mendongak memandang langit.

"Kita cari gua, sebentar lagi akan hujan." Ujar Hankyung seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengikuti Ayahnya, ikut mendongakkan wajahnya memandang langit. Cukup cerah, tapi seperti yang _Appa _–nya bilang, sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan Kyuhyun yakin itu benar.

_Appa-_nya adalah seorang panglima perang yang hebat, beliau mampu membaca waktu dan arah hanya dari melihat posisi matahari, tak hanya itu.. membaca cuaca pun dapat ia lakukan hanya dengan memandang langit–entahlah, Kyuhyun tak terlalu paham.. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berpengalaman akan hal ini, ia hanyalah seorang putra dari panglima besar Cho yang berumur delapan belas tahun, sangat hobi membaca dan bermain pedang. Itu saja, tak terlalu spesial.

"_Arraseo Appa_ .." Keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki, berjalan menembus hutan dan menapak tanah yang cukup berbahaya itu dengan hati-hati.

Hingga satu titik liquid dingin menetes, menerpa epidermis kulit wajah seorang bocah lelaki lemah yang kini tengah berada dalam gendongan. Mata yang seolah terlihat begitu indah saat terbuka itu mengerjap, dan perlahan… mulai terbuka.

"_U-umma_. ."

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo saat sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu lirih menyapa telinganya. Pemuda itu menggeser sedikit wajahnya untuk memandang 'si bocah malang' yang ada dalam gendongnanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tak ada jawaban meski Kyuhyun telah menyapanya dengan cukup lembut, bocah itu hanya terdiam, lalu sedikit mengerjap tanpa pergerakan.

"_Hyung_ siapa?" Pertanyaan yang cukup polos diiringi dengan mimik wajah senada.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum ramahnya. Anak lelaki itu menggeliat pelan dalam gendongan hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan satu alisnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah heran dengan sikap bocah dalam gendongannya.

"_A-ahni.. hyung_ , apa tidak berat?"

"Eh? Tentu saja berat, kenapa memangnya?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh saat mendapati majah manis itu kini tengah mengeruh dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"_A-ahni_, Min memang berat.."

"Min? Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Gemericik suara kulit kayu basah yang terbakar seolah mengisi kesunyian yang menyelimuti tempat ini–tidak benar-benar sunyi sebenarnya, gemuruh kilat dan guntur tengah saling bersahut diluar sana mengiringi derasnya hujan dan angin yang tengah menerpa bumi tanpa ampun. Hanya saja, di dalam gua ini benar-benar terasa senyap, terlalu hening untuk ukuran tempat yang terisi tiga orang didalamnya.

Semua ini karena Sungmin.. anak lelaki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun itu terus terdiam, selalu bungkam jika Kyuhyun bertanya, dan tak henti menunduk jika Hankyung membuka suara.

Sehingga kedua pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk ikut terdiam, dan menunggu hingga Sungmin mulai terbiasa.

"Sungmin-_ah_.. jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau juga korban peperangan? Dimana keluargamu?" Pertanyaan dengan nada lembut kembali Hankyung lontarkan, namun nihil.. bocah itu hanya kembali mengulang respon yang sama–menunduk. Hankyung menghela nafas dalam, ia cukup faham bagaimaana kondisi psikis orang-orang biasa–bukan seorang tentara- yang kehilangan keluarganya dalam perang, terlebih jika itu hanya seorang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sudah pasti Sungmin akan sangat terpukul.

"Min–" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba peruntungan, namun belum sampai kalimatnya selesai Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibirnya saat melihat Hankyung seolah memberinya gesture 'sudahlah' kepadanya.

"Sudahlah.. untuk saat ini lebih baik kita tidur. Sungmin.. mendekatlah kemari, hangatkan tubuh-mu." Ujar Hankyung saat melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Hujan badai yang kini tengah menghajar hutan itu memang membuat udara terasa begitu beku, terlebih pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan kini sudah terkoyak dan tak lagi utuh.

Sungmin memandang keduanya dengan tatapan sedih, ia tahu jika kedua pria yang kini ada bersamanya adalah orang baik, terlebih pemuda itu.. tatapan lembut yang menyambutnya disaat ia tersadar tadi, juga kehangatan tubuhnya yang mampu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Yang menjadi masalah adalah.. Sungmin ketakutan. Mungkin sebelum ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja saat tersadar dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia sempat bercakap sedikit dengan pemuda itu, akan tetapi semuanya buyar saat Sungmin telah mengingat sepenuhnya kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa dirinya dan orang tuanya.

Orang-orang bersenjata itu dengan begitu kejinya menancapkan anak panah kepada tubuh orang tuanya, dengan bengis mereka menghabisi satu-persatu nyawa penduduk desa di depan matanya. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana, dan Sungmin hanya dapat memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Berlari dengan wajah pias dan ketakutan yang begitu besar, ia terjatuh.. terluka, lalu kembali berlari.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh meluncur dipipinya, Sungmin terisak pelan begitu ia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Umma.. appa_.."

Hankyung menghela nafas dalam melihat bahu mungil itu terguncang pelan, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menunggu hingga Sungmin tenang dan mau membuka hatinya. Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan tidurnya, lalu kedua matanya perlahan terpejam.

"_Appa_ lelah, kalian berdua tidurlah.." ujar Hankyung menyela isakan Sungmin yang terdengar. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada Sungmin, ia tersenyum.

"Tenanglah.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya kesisi Sungmin, bocah itu tak menghindar namun juga tidak sedikitpun memandang Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_-mu sudah pergi?" Kyuhyun bersuara pelan membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Tak terdengar sahutan memang, namun Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin disisinya tengah mengangguk kecil.

"_Appa_-mu juga?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tak ada respon.. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, kemudian satu lengannya terangkat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"_Umma_-ku juga sudah pergi, sudah lama sekali.." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun, mata bulat bening itu berair, kemudian Sungmin–dengan sedikit ragu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kkkk, sudah delapan belas tahun yang lalu.. ketika ia melahirkanku ia pergi begitu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Sungmin terdiam...

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi berusaha memancing. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, bocah manis itu beringsut masuk kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang sama seperti kehangatan yang biasa diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Hyung,_ peluk Min saat tidur ya.."

.

.

.

.

Waktu seolah begitu cepat berlalu, tak terasa kini sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya Sungmin mengikuti Hankyung dan Kyuhyun berkelana.

Mereka begitu hangat layaknya keluarga, selalu berbagi tawa dan canda setiap saat, hingga Sungminpun perlahan mau membuka hatinya.

Mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya, berburu untuk mendapatkan makanan, dan mencari gua untuk tempat tidur dan berteduh. Mereka terus berlari, menghindar dan menjauhi dunia perang yang dipimpin oleh keserakahan dan ketamakan para Raja yang bahkan tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan prajurit-prajuritnya.

Hankyung tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun–putra satu-satunya hanya karena peperangan, sebut saja ia pengecut.. seorang panglima perang yang melarikan diri hanya karena takut kehilangan putranya–akan tetapi itu seribu kali lebih baik daripada dia harus kehilangan lagi orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, sejak kecil ia kerap kali menangis ketakutan saat ayahnya pergi berperang, karena itu Kyuhyun begitu senang disaat ayahnya memutuskan untuk lari dan meninggalkan kerajaan agar mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang. Lain Hankyung dan Kyuhyun lain pula dengan Sungmin, ia hanya sebatang kara.. dan ia begitu bersyukur karena ada orang baik yang dengan senang hati mau memungutnya.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ kau dapat lagi!" Sungmin tersenyum saat jeritan frustasi Kyuhyun terdengar, ini sudah ikan ketujuh yang Sungmin tangkap, sedangkan Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan satu ekorpun yang ia tangkap untuk siang ini.

"Kau mengalahkanku lagi." Sambung Kyuhyun seraya mencebikkan bibirnya. Sungmin terkikik geli, bocah lelaki yang terpaut umur delapan tahun dengan Kyuhyun itu segera melanjutkan pemburuannya setelah melemparkan satu ikan yang telah ditangkapnya kedalam keranjang.

Decakan air sungai yang terinjak itu terdengar saat Sungmin berjalan pelan untuk berpindah tempat, dua..tiga langkah senyum menghias wajahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengejarnya, namun langkah selanjutnya membuahkan satu pekikan terkejut dari Sungmin saat ia merasakan kakinya terpeleset dibawah sana.

"Astaga Sungmin!" secepat kilat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan merengkuh bocah itu kedalam pelukannya sebelum tubuh mungil itu terjatuh membanting batu-batu besar dan hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

Akan tetapi, kedua mata itu bertemu..

Sejenak saling berpandangan dengan hangat, seolah tenggelam kedalam riak masing-masing manik yang dipandangnya. Begitu dalam keduanya meresapi dan mencari arti tatapan hangat yang menguar.

"Kyuhyun.. Sungmin.." suara berat Hankyung seolah memecah tautan mata keduanya, masing-masing dari mereka menjauhkan diri dengan gerakan canggung yang begitu kentara. Dari tempatnya, Hankyung hanya mengulum senyum geli memandang aksi 'salah tingkah' kedua anak yang begitu disayanginya.

"Kalian, berhenti melamun disana.. cepat bantu _Appa_ disini." Timpal Hankyung lagi seraya menurunkan kayu bakar yang semula dibawanya ke tanah.

"_A-arraseo appa_.." sahut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan.

Keduanya menghampiri Hankyung dengan masing-masing tangan yang penuh membawa keranjang berisi ikan segar yang mereka tangkap. Tertawa bersama, senda gurau mengisi setiap moment-moment yang mereka lalui. Semuanya semakin terasa begitu indah.. sebelum, malapetaka itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"_Appa_!"

Malam ini badai kembali menerpa, amuk angin yang begitu besar bahkan sanggup meruntuhkan segalanya. Gemuruh guntur dan kilat saling bersahut, bising nya suara amuk alam yang begitu dahsyat semakin menyamarkan rintihan kedua pemuda yang kini tengah meraung perih.

" _Appa_ .. aku mohon buka matamu _Appa_ .." Lagi, Cho Kyuhyun yang tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya dari Lee Sungmin lagi-lagi melirih dalam tangisnya, tak hentinya meratap akan kepergian Ayah yang begitu dihormati dan dicintainya.

Tak pernah sedikitpun ia bayangkan Ayahnya yang hebat itu, akan mati terbunuh hanya oleh seorang prajurit rendahan, Kyuhyun menggeram dalam tangisnya, airmata tak henti mengalir bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"_APPA_!"

Sementara itu Sungmin memejamkan erat matanya, bahunya terguncang semakin kasar kala suara teriakan Kyuhyun menggema, dengan begitu pelan ia melirih, dan memanggil kecil pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Appa_- nya itu.

"Han-_appa_.." lirih Sungmin dalam tangisnya. Kedua tangannya dengan erat menggenggam kelima jari Kyuhyun. Dengan airmata yang tak henti membanjiri pipinya Sungmin menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka kehilangan...Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kehilangan sosok dewasa yang begitu kuat melindunginya, mereka kehilangan.. kehilangan sosok hangat yang begitu lembut dan mencintai mereka.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika keinginannya untuk memburu rusa kali ini berbuahkan malapetaka.

Ini salahnya.. semua ini adalah salahnya, jika saja Kyuhyun menuruti semua perintah ayahnya.. jika saja ia tidak berlari mengejar rusa itu hingga melewati perbatasan, jika saja.. ia menurut, ayahnya tidak akan seperti ini.. tidak akan–

"APPA!" jerit Kyuhyun lagi penuh kepedihan, Sungmin sontak mengeratkan pelukannya, isakan semakin gencar mengalun dari bibirnya, ia begitu kehilangan.. ia begitu bersedih, untuk perginya Hankyung, dan terpuruknya Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah.." lirih Sungmin dengan paraunya. Kyuhyun semakin tergugu, pemuda tanggung itu merengkuh Sungmin erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini salahku Min.." isak Kyuhyun menyalahkan diri, Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia tidka bisa.. selama ini ia begitu bergantung pada Kyuhyun, akan bagaimana hidupnya berlangsung jika Kyuhyun seperti ini?

"_Hyung._. ini bukan salahmu, aku mohon.. berhentilah menangis." Hanya sebuah basa-basi untuk menenangkan, karena pada nyatanya Sungminpun tak semudah itu dapat menghentikkan tangisnya.

Keduanya berpelukan.. saling berbagi tangis dalam kepedihan, untuk malam ini.. sepertinya hujan tak akan berhenti.

.

.

.

Kesenduan seolah begitu terasa dominan pagi ini, mentari yang biasa menyuarkan sinar hangatnya dari ufuk timur kini terhalangi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu. Pagi yang cukup sejuk dengan tanah basah yang terkadang masih dijatuhi tetesan air hujan yang tertinggal pada dedaunan.

Kyuhyun memutar belatinya.. pemuda itu tengah terduduk diatas sebuah batu besar, pandangannya menerawang tak tentu arah.

Pagi tadi keduanya–Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menguburkan jasad Hankyung diatas bukit sana, pemuda itu menghela nafas dalam.. Hankyung telah pergi, lalu untuk apa lagi ia menjalani hidup? Apalagi alasan yang menahannya untuk tetap hidup di bumi ini?

_Sungmin.._

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghangat ketika nama itu terlintas dalam kepalanya. Sosok manis yang begitu lugu, sosok yang begitu cantik meski ia adalah seorang anak lelaki. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.. Bagai api yang tersiram sejuknya air sungai, kesejukan itu tiba-tiba saja menelusup masuk kedalam relung hatinya.

Kyuhyun menyadari.. rasa sayang itu memang berbeda, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah merasakannya saat ia menemukan Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah hutan saat itu.

"_Hyung_.." Kyuhyun menoleh dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum kecil memandang wajah manis itu masih dipenuhi jejak airmata yang tertinggal dipipinya. Satu tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Kemarilah.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya membimbing Sungmin untuk terduduk di dalam pangkuannya.

"_Hyung_?" Wajah manis itu tanpa sadar mengerjap pelan saat ia melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya begitu hangat, semakin maju.. Kyuhyun semakin memperpendek jarak yang memisahkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

Hingga mungkin tercecap.. keduanya bertaut begitu dalam dengan Kyuhyun yang membimbing pergerakan. Saling merengkuh begitu dalam, merasuki dan dirasuki dengan pelepasan gairah yang begitu besar, keduanya seakan tenggelam, dan menyatu dalam kehangatan.

Hingga mereka tersadar.. akan perasaan cinta yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"_Saranghae_ Min.."

"_Nado saranghae hyung_.."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kicauan burung saling bersahut dari satu dahan kedahan lainnya, terdengar begitu indah.. bagai nyanyian merdu yang melagu di musim semi, biasanya Sungmin menyukai hal itu, akan tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Baginya, apapun itu.. siapapun itu yang ditemuinya kini adalah sebuah kesialan.

Hari dimana ia harus kembali merasa sakit, hari dimana ia harus mengecap kembali asinnya airmata.. hari ini, hari dimana Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"_Hyung_. ." Sungmin menunduk saat airmatanya terjatuh, bahunya terguncang pelan bertepaan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Tak akan lama Min, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya.

Ia harus melakukan ini, tak mungkin ia dan Sungmin harus terus-menerus berada didalam hutan, _Appa_-nya telah tiada, dan ia pun tidak terlalu pandai berkelahi, bagaimana jika banyak hewan buas menghadang mererka? Dan bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertemu dengan prajurit-prajurit kerajaan?

Tidak.. ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin seperti ia kehilangan ayahnya, ia harus pergi ke kota.. mencari pekerjaan dan kembali dengan uang yang cukup untuk menghidupi Sungmin.

"Tidak, hiks.."

"Aku mohon Min, _Appa_ sudah tidak ada.. aku tak akan sanggup melindungi mu sendiri, untuk itu.. aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, dan aku akan kembali disaat aku telah menjadi kuat. Aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji.."

"Hiks…" Sungmin menggeleng kasar, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ini begitu tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya, ia tidak siap.. Sungmin tidak akan pernah siap jika harus ditinggalkan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu.. untuk sementara ini kau tinggallah dulu bersama Kibum _ahjumma _di kuil.. aku meninggalkan beberapa bahan makanan." Sungmin menggeleng lagi, kali ini ia menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan Kyuhyun.. apapun itu jika akhirnya Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Hiks, berhenti.."'

"Min, aku mohon.. aku melakukan ini untukmu, kau tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal didalam hutan."

"TIDAK! Jangan bicara lagi hyung.."

"Maafkan aku Min.. aku harus pergi." Sungmin kembali menggeleng kasar saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hyung_! Tidak _hyung_! Aku mohon.."

"_Ahjumma_.." panggil Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri memandang mereka berdua.

"Aku titip Sungmin _nde_?" Kibum mengangguk, dengan perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi Min.."

Dan akhirnya Sungmin duduk terjatuh, menangis lemah seraya menutup penuh wajahnya. Disisinya Kibum menghela nafas, dengan begitu lembut wanita pendiam itu membelai surai hitam Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun akan kembali Sungmin-_ah._."

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang berlalu begitu datar bagi Sungmin terus berjalan, anak lelaki yang kini genap berumur sebelas tahun itu bagai mayat hidup yang berjalan karena sebuah paksaan. Tidak ada lagi binar keceriaan disana, tak ada lagi senyum manis yang menghias, Sungmin menjadi begitu.. penyendiri.

Hari ini–seperti biasanya Sungmin pergi ke hutan, terduduk dan menyendiri di tepi sungai memandang genangan air yang membiaskan siluetnya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin terisak.. ini adalah tempat dimana ia dan Kyuhyun biasa bermain. Saling menciprat air dan mencari ikan bersama, dulu ia memiliki Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.. ia pun masih memiliki Kyuhyun saat Hankyung tiada, tapi kini..Sungmin harus bagaimana? Ia harus bersandar pada siapa? Ia tak mempunyai lagi tempat untuk mengadu dan menangis kala kesedihan menyerangnya.

"_Hyung_.. kapan kau akan kembali?" monolog Sungmin dalam tangisnya, ia masih tergugu sendiri, tenggelam dalam kesehidan yang seolah begitu memenjarakannya.

Hingga ia tak menyadari.. gemerisik semak dedauan yang bergoyang di sebelah sana terliah begitu tak wajar.

Beberapa orang berpakaian layaknya seragam perajurit kerajaan menyeringai senang saat melihat tubuh mungil berwajah manis yang begitu menggoda, lidah salah satu dari mereka menjulur keluar untuk menjilat dan membasahi bibirnya sendiri. Mereka saling memandang dengan sirat tatapan yang tak senonoh, sebelum akhirnya ketiga pria itu mengangguk bersamaan dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tergugu dalam tangisnya.

"Hai, anak manis.."

Sungmin tersentak kaget, saat ia merasa terpanggil.. pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian wajahnya seolah berubah pias, saat didapatinya tiga pria yang diyakini nya adalah orang-orang kerajaan itu tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan senyum mengerikan yang menghias.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tubuh mungil itu bergetar begitu ketakutan, tanpa sadar Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya yang tengah terduduk di batu besar tepi sungai.

"Shht, jangan takut.. temani kami bermain-main sebentar, bagaimana?" Sungmin menggeleng semakin kasar, ketakutan yang begitu besar seolah menutup akal sehatnya, yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah lari, lari, melarikan diri.. ia tak tahu dan tak menyadari bahwa batu hanyalah sebuah batu, benda itu bahkan tak lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayolah~" Sungmin menggeleng lagi, satu kali saja pergerakan lagi ia lakukan, Sungmin pasti akan–

**Byur**

...terjatuh.

"Huftt, ahh~" Sungmin mengeluarkan wajahnya yang semula tenggelam kedalam air kemudian meraup nafas begitu rakus , ternyata sungai itu tak cukup dalam untuk membuatnya terhanyut, Sungmin selamat.. untuk saat ini, namun tidak setelah ia melihat ketiga pria itu mengejarnya dan ikut menjatuhkan diri kedalam air.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar seketika, wajah itu.. kebengisan yang dulu dilihatnya ketika kedua orang tuanya terbunuh.

_Tidak.._

Sungmin berlari.. begitu susah payah menerjang arus sungai dan merayap ketepian, dengan segera ia menaikan tubuhnya ketepian sungai, setelah itu kembali berlari.. terus berlari tanpa henti hingga ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya tak dapat lagi terjangkau oleh jarak pandang mereka. Menengok lagi kebelakang, entah berapa kali dala satu detik Sungmin melakukan itu dalam larinya

Sungmin lengah..

Hingga akar pohon yang cukup besar mencuat kepermukaanpun tak disadarinya, dan Sungminpun kembali terjatuh, darah merembas dari kulit yang membalut lututnya begitu deras. Perih.. Sungmin merasa begitu kesakitan.

"Hey!"

'Tidak, aku harus lari..' tak ada lagi waktu untuk bermanja, Sungmin harus melarikan diri, ia harus bisa menghindar dari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu.

'_Hyung_..' Sungmin terus berlari.

'_Hyung_, tolong aku...' tak sedikitpun ia berfikir untuk menghentikkan langkahnya.

'Kyuhyun-_hyung_.. aku merindukanmu.' Dan Sungmin tak menyadari jika di bawah sana jurang yang begitu curam telah menantinya. Ia terpelosok masuk.. disaat bersamaan gemerisik suara dedaunan dan semak belukar yang terbawa oleh tubuhnya terdengar, kepalanya menghantam keras bebtuan di bawah sana hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakan.

"Akh!" seketika darah segar termuntahkan dari mulutnya, dan mengalir deras dari tempurung kepalanya yang terpecah, mata rubah yang sebelumnya terliat itu kini begitu sayup dan meredup, ia mencoba bernafas.. namun sesuatu sesolah mencekal udara untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"K-kyuh.. h-hyunghh~" dan bersamaan dengan itu nafas terkahir Sungmin terhela sesaat setelah nama sang terkasih terdengar.

Siapa yang akan menduga.. jika bocah manis yang bernasib malang itu akan tewas dengan cara yang begitu mengenaskan. Sungmin begitu terpuruk saat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, ia hanya menangis sendiri, mengutuk diri sendiri dan menelan semua kepedihan itu sendiri, bahkan itu semua ia bawa saat kematian datang menjemputnya. Sungmin bersumpah dalam hidupnya, hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagianya, ia bersumpah.. seumur hidup sampai ia mati, atau bahkan saat di kehidupan selanjutnyapun.. Sungmin tidak akan pernah tersenyum jika itu tanpa Kyuhyun, ia..bersumpah.

.

.

Kegelapan seolah kembali menelan bumi, perlahan-lahan melenyapkan sinar kemerahan merntari senja pada langit kelam yang tak berbintang. Kibum berkali-kali menghela nafas gusar, ia melangkah tak tentu arah kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Sungmin hanya dengan berbekalkan obor seadanya. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika seekor hewan buas datang menghadangnya, Kibum bahkan melihat tiga orang prajurit kerajaan yang seolah tengah berlari ketakutan dari tengah hutan sana, mungkinkah mereka tengah menghindari serigala? Macan? Atau hewan buas lainnya. Ah, masa bodoh.. yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Kibum terus berjalan masuk menelusuri hutan, berjalan cukup cepat dan begitu tak berhati hati-hati. Ia menengok kesana kemari, berharap sebuah keberuntungan datang dan membuat Sungmin menghampirinya. Namun siapa sangka jika angan-angan itu hanya akan membawa kesialan baginya. Kibum terjatuh, kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung akar pohon besar yang dilaluinya.

"Ash, sakit sekali..." lirih Kibum saat tangan yang tengah meraba lututnya itu merasakan cairan kental yang setengah mengering di permukaan lututnya. Tunggu sebentar.. apakah lututnya berdarah? Sakit? Tentu.. tapi berdarah? Tidak! Ia rasa lututnya hanya sedikit lecet. Lalu.. darah siapa yang saat ini menempel di tangannya?

"Jangan bilang..." Kibum memfokuskan pandangannya, mengarahkan obor yang dibawanya agar condong menyinari permukaan tanah.

"Astaga.."

Disana.. darah segar merah yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan mengering, tercecer di sepanjang jalan dan menciptakan sebuah jejak yang cukup mengerikan. Kibum melangkah dengan wajah pias, sedikit demi sedikit ia berjalan mengikuti jejak darah itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Tidak mungkin.. ada apa dengan perasaannya ini? Kibum yakin–meyakinkan diri sendiri, tidak mungkin jejak darah ini adalah milik Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin.." Kibum melirih pelan saat jejak darah itu terhenti pada sebuah tebing yang curam, airmata tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dipipinya saat wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa kedalam jurang.

"Hiks.."

Disana.. didalam sana, Kibum menemukan Sungmin telah tersangkut dibeberapa bebatuan dengan kepala berlumur darah. Kibum begitu ingin menyangkal.. tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin jika..

–Sungmin telah mati.

"LEE SUNGMIN! Hiks.."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu sumringah dalam perjalanannya, satu tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk kain buntalan yang disampirkannya dibahu kiri. Didalam sana ia menyimpan beberapa makanan, sehelai pakaian, dan beberapa keping koin emas yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk Sungmin.

Senyumnya dengan perlahan berubah menghangat saat wajah bahagia Sungmin yang tengah menyambutnya terlintas di benaknya. Sedikit lagi ia sampai.. dan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak sabar.

.

"Kyuhyun_- ah_!" Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya saat suara Kibum terdengar menyapa telinganya, dari kejauhan sana Kyuhyun melihat wajah Kibum yang seolah begitu... tunggu?–sedih?

"Ah, _ahjumma._ . bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan aura wajah yang cukup mengganjal itu demi sebuah basa-basi sapaan ramah. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat Kibum membimbingnya untuk terduduk pada serambi kuil.

"A-aku, baik… Sungmin, Sungmin Kyu.." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, _ada apa dengan Sungmin?_

"Sungmin? Ah, iya.. aku bermaksud untuk menjemputnya hari ini. Aku begitu merindukannya." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menepis segala prasangka buruknya, ia mengabaikannya..

Kyuhyun begitu merindukan kekasih hatinya itu, tak bisa sedikit saja sudut bibirnya tak terangkat jika memikirkan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Sungmin sudah meninggal Kyu." Senyum manis yang semula terulas itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"_Nde_?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah memastikan. Kyuhyun pasti salah dengar, oh.. mungkinkah ia sudah tuli sekarang?

"Sungmin, hiks.. sudah tidak ada Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Tidak mungkin…"

Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ia kehilangan nafasnya saat itu juga.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"LEE SUNGMIN! BANGUN!"

Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun sudah menjerit pedih, guncangan kasar dibahunya tak sedikitpun memberinya jeda berhenti menangis. Berkali-kali tanah basah itu Kyuhyun raup, ia pukul tanpa henti seraya airmatanya yang terjatuh menerpa gundukan tanah kuburang Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis.. lagi-lagi ia harus menjerit pilu.. tergugu dengan begitu menyedihkannya menangisi kematian seseorang yang begitu ia cinta.

Sungmin pergi.. Sungmin-nya telah pergi.

"Tidak.." Kyuhyun tek berhenti terisak, ia begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Sungmin.

Ia benci kehilangan.. ia benci jika harus kehilangan lagi, Kyuhyun benci airmata.. ia bersumpah bahwa ia begitu membenci keberadaan tetesan bening itu.

"Min.. aku tidak akan menangis Min, karena itu kau harus bangun." Ujar Kyuhyun parau seraya memeluk batu yang ada diujung gundukan tanah kubur Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_.. aku mohon bangunlah.."

Hening.. Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin untuk menyahutnya.

"Min.."

Kyuhyun masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Sungmin.."

...

"Min-_ah_.."

...

"LEE SUNGMIN! KUBILANG BANGUN!"

Perih.. Kyuhyun mengerung lirih saat kepedihan itu seolah menyambar ulu hati, ia semakin terpuruk dan tergugu pilu. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi. Apalagi alasannya untuk hidup? Hankyung tidak ada.. Umma-nya bahkan tak sempat melihatnya, dan kini.. Sungmin yang meninggalkannya.

Tak ada lagi yang menahan Kyuhyun untuk hidup didunia ini.

Lebih baik mati..

Ya, lebih baik Kyuhyun pergi menyusul mereka yang dengan seenanknya telah meninggaikannya. Kyuhyun berhenti, sejenak ia menghentikan tangisnya. Pandangannya menatap tak waras sebuah benda yang ada didalam kain gendongannya.

Belati.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian memainkan belati itu ditangannya. Satu tangannya terulur dan menancapkan belati itu pada gundukan tanah kubur Sungmin di sekitar bagian dada, lalu setelahnya satu tawa yang terdengar tak waras menggema.

"Hahaha, itu mau-mu.. baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu.. kita pergi bersama Min." Kyuhyun mengarahkan ujung belati itu tepat pada bagian dadanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Min.."

**Jleb**

"Khhh.."

Seluruh bagian tajam benda itu sepenuhnya telah tertancap pada bagian dada kiri Kyuhyun. Darah segar mengucur deras dari bagian yang terkoyak, perlahan-lahan tubuh tegap itu melemas, dan puncaknya terjatuh menimpa tanah kubur kekasih tercintanya.

Satu pesan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dalam hatinya disaat benda tajam itu merenggut nyawanya.

'_Aku bersumpah.. akan mencarimu di kehidupan selanjutnya.'_

.

Tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir yang di gariskan untuk seseorang, tak juga semudah memahami rumus yang begitu berkelit dan memusingkan untuh memahami cinta. Semuanya terjadi segitu saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu dan saling mencintai begitu saja. Cukup membingungkan memang, jika mengingat dalam jenis kelamin yang sama cinta menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. hanya saja mungkin, tidak untuk saat ini.

Dikehidupan kedua–siapa yang tahu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Yah! Lee _cold man_! Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit saja heh?"

"Tidak."

"Haish! Jangan paksa aku untuk memukulmu!"

"Kau fikir kau siapa? Dasar tikus."

"Sudahlah, sudah.. Sungmin-_ssi_, kami hanya memintamu untuk tersenyum saat kepala sekolah kemari."

"Merepotkan."

"YAH!"

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja dia..lebih baik kita keluar, kudengar ada guru baru di sekolah kita."

"Benarkah? Di mata pelajaran apa?"

"Matematika, kudengar marga-nya Cho."

**Deg**

**-grekk-**

"Yah! Lee Sungmin! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan aku dengan berdiri tiba-tiba seperti itu –ya-yah! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Lee Sungmin!"

"Ck, dasar orang aneh.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? ;_;

Sungmin mati, Kyuhyun juga mati, kejam! Kejam kali itu yang buatnya begini u,u #loh?

Tapi tenang.. ini babak permulaan, kekekeke /digaplok/

Tadinya mau buat pedo disini, tapi kenapa saya malah ketik sungminnya anak sma? TTTT

Ugh, jangan tanya soal kyumin ada di kerajaan mana, mereka di jaman apa, dan balablabla.. saya gak jago buat ff sageuk -,- itu saya kira sudah cukup jelas, atau belum? Kalau begitu baca lagi aja xDDD /diblender/

Okeh.. bagaimana tanggapan untuk chapter ini? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Atau apa? Silahkan tuangkan dikotak review jika kalian berkenan.

Baiklah, terima kasih telah membaca~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 28022014. 09:51 am)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet

**Reincarnation**

**~o0o~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**OOC, MPreg,TeacherxStudent for next chapt, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung-burung pengisi hangatnya pagi terdengar melagu dengan begitu riangnya. Samar-samar terdengar berbisik begitu riuh bersahut dengan suara-suara obrolan murid-murid di pagi hari.

Elpheu Senior High School. Seperti pagi di hari-hari biasa nya, sekolah itu kembali dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berseliweran di lorong dan halaman sekolah, dengan tas gendong dan beberapa buku tebal yang mereka bawa, murid-murid itu berjalan santai sambil mengobrol ringan menuju kelas mereka.

Pemandangan lumrah yang selalu terlihat di sekolah-sekolah.

Namun sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan itu tak lagi terlihat biasa saat satu murid, disana tengah berjalan dengan begitu angkuhnya, satu tangannya masuk..dan menelusup pada kantung kanannya. Mimik wajah datar yang seolah tak berwarna itu selalu terpasang, sungguh begitu tak serasi dengan garis wajah _baby boy_ yang dimilikinya.

Suasana riuh lenyap seketika, seolah tersedot habis dengan aura kelam dan sesat yang menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa siswa yang semula hanya terpaku dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tubuhnya saat merasa pemuda itu akan terhalangi jalannya.

Lee Sungmin. Siswa murid tingkat tiga yang begitu disegani di sekolah ini.

Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu manis tak menjadi patokan yang sama untuk sifatnya, dia begitu ditakuti dan kerap kali dihindari oleh siswa-siswa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ada beberapa alasan yang kuat dibalik ini–tentu saja, Sungmin pernah menghajar habis seorang siswa yang kedapatan tengah menggoda seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas menolak di sentuh laki-laki itu, siswi yang berada satu tingkat dengan dirinya. Saat itu Sungmin masih berada di tingkat satu, dan orang-orang yang belum mengenal sifatnya mengira bahwa Sungmin menyukai gadis yang di tolongnya itu, akan tetapi lambat laun mereka faham.. dengan sifat Sungmin yang akan menjadi sangat dingin dan mengerikan pada 'sesama'-nya, lalu akan berubah menjadi pendiam dan kadang begitu cerewet jika bertemu lawan jenisnya.

Beberapa kesimpulan yang bisa diambil disini.

Sungmin.. benci saat melihat seseorang berbuat kekerasan.

Sungmin membenci laki-laki yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengintimidasi kaum perempuan yang lemah.

Sungmin juga tidak suka diatur, ia selalu menjalani kehidupan dengan aturan yang ia buat sendiri, tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Ia selalu semaunya, bekerja dan berfikir sendiri tanpa ingin bergantung dengan orang lain, entahlah.. Sungmin merasa tak nyaman, ia selalu dihantui rasa takut jika menggantungkan diri pada orang lain, Sungmin merasa.. bahwa semuanya tak akan bertahan lama, ia selalu berfikir.. semuanya akan hancur begitu saja jika orang yang menjadi tumpuannya itu suatu saat menghilang. Karena itu, Sungmin lebih suka menjalani semuanya sendiri, menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dan bekerja sendiri. Ya.. menjadi seorang penyendiri.

Ah, satu lagi hampir terlupakan. Sungmin juga.. pemuda itu, ia sangat benci jika harus dituntut untuk tersenyum.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan pelan, terkesan begitu santai dengan satu tangannya yang menelusup pada kantung celana kirinya, terlebih wajah manisnya pun begitu menyita perhatian, seharusnya akan jadi begitu menyenangkan jika pemuda berwajah _baby boy_ ini mau berbaur dengan mereka, tersenyum ramah dan melontarkan beberapa sapaan ringan setiap paginya. Namun mereka seolah ditampar kembali pada kenyataan saat melihat manik rubah itu hanya menyuarkan aura datar yang cukup menakutkan. Siapa yang akan menyangka, jika pemuda yang berwajah semanis ini adalah seorang ketua dari club _Matrial Art_? Mereka cukup dibuat bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan tubuhnya terbanting kelantai dengan keras. Astaga..

Sungmin begitu tertutup, seolah ada benteng penghalang yang membatasi kehidupannya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak berani untuk menguak atau bahkan hanya sekedar sedikit menyentuhnya. Terkadang.. Sungmin memang terkesan terlalu, misterius.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, pemuda itu telah sampai di pintu kelasnya saat ini. Dan, yeah.. seperti biasanya, keriuhan yang memekakan itu tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja, Sungmin mengabaikan itu semua, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya, ia kembali mengambil langkah pelannya dan berlalu menuju tempat duduknya di posisi paling pojok.

Pemuda itu duduk. Membuka zipper tasnya dengan perlahan, kemudian mengambil beberapa buku darisana dan setelahnya ia tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, puluhan pasang mata itu masih memandang Sungmin. Tak ada pergerakan disana, itu artinya Sungmin sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya, dan saat itulah kelaspun kembali riuh, semua kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing, melupakan keberadaan Sungmin, dan menggap pemuda seolah bagai patung. Hey, tentu saja.. mana ada yang berani mengusik ketenangan seorang Lee Sungmin? Karena itu mereka lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya, yaish.. mereka cukup dibuat bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan reaksi Sungmin yang terganggu ketenangannya.

"Reinkarnasi..." bisikan itu terdengar lirih, sama sekali tenggelam oleh bersikinya kicauan-kicauan pada murid di dalam kelas. Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum remeh seraya menutup sebuah komik yang semula dibacanya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan fokus pandangnya keluar jendela, kemudian perlahan-lahan tatapannya meredup, ia menutup matanya saat hembusan angin musim semi itu membelai wajah hingga membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terbang dan melenggok terbawa angin.

"Jangan bodoh.." senyum sinis terulas setelahnya, wajah itu kembali tergeser kearah depan. Ia memandang tak tentu dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa terkesan begitu menyayat. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tak sedikitpun bersuara.

"_Dalam kabut kelam yang semakin menebal, aku terus mencarimu. Mencoba meraba, berjalan tertatih dan tersendat mencari jalan keluar."_

"_Telingaku berdengung, dan mataku seolah menggelap tertutup kabut.. seluruh indera perasaku seakan mati, apakah aku berakhir disini?"_

"_Mati dan membusuk sendiri berselimutkan kegelapan yang begitu kental? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bagaimana caraku agar dapat menemukanmu? Berharap secercah cahaya menghampiriku, membawaku untuk keluar dan menunjukkan jalan untuk mencarimu.."_

"_Aku mohon, tunggu aku.."_

"_Aku mohon, Lee Sungmin.."_

Sungmin menunduk, beberapa gelengan frustasi terlihat saat ia seolah berusaha menghilangkan pening yang menghajar kepalanya. "Sial.." lirihnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit oleng.

Lagi-lagi suara itu, suara yang selalu terdengar menggema dalam mimpinya, suara yang selalu berhasil mengusik tidur lelapnya.

"..min-_sii_."

Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dan memijat pelan keningnya. Selalu seperti ini, kenapa harus selalu berakhir seperti ini? Kepalanya serasa terbelah setelah suara itu terdengar.

"Sungmin-_ssi_..."

Sungmin, pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya. _Ada yang memanggilnya?_

Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng, tidak mungkin.. mana ada yang berani mengusik dunianya, ia pasti tengah berhalusinasi lagi.

"Sungmin-_ssi~_~~~~~ alohaaaaaaaa."

Sungmin tersentak, tanpa sadar tubuhnya menegak dan wajahnya terangkat memandang dengan ekspresi kaget. Reaksi alami yang terkesan sangat manis. Tak lama memang, karena setelahnya mimik datar kembali hadir mengisi gurat wajahnya.

Sungmin lupa.. tak semua siswa di sekolah ini segan dan takut padanya. Pemuda ini..ah, tidak. Pemuda-pemuda ini lebih tepatnya, mereka terlihat tak sedikitpun takut pada Sungmin, dengan entengnya mereka bisa bertanya, menyuruh, ataupun menyapa Sungmin sama halnya dengan siswa biasa lainnya. Dan–entah mengapa, Sungminpun yang biasanya akan begitu dingin pada siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya, kini tampak tak begitu terganggu.

Cerewet. Satu sifat wanita yang Sungmin lihat dimiliki oleh ketiga orang ini.

"Ada apa?" seperti biasa.. nada suara yang terdengar begitu datar. Sungmin melipat kedua kakinya dengan begitu anggun dibawah sana.

"Hari ini Kepala Sekolah akan mengadakan inspeksi bulanan, setiap kelas akan beliau kunjungi dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikap." Sungmin tidak suka diatur, itu mutlak. Tapi sangat di sayangkan itu semua tidak berlaku untuk para wanita cerewet yang suka mengatur. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa lebih lunak–tidak ramah memang, hanya saja setidaknya pemuda itu mau menimpali. Ia akan terus menjawab atau mengelak jika sudah ada yang berani mengaturnya, biasanya para wanita, itupun tak semua.. tapi ini laki-laki, Sungmin benar-benar heran bagaimana sifat satu itu bisa singgah pada Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Hyukjae–tiga siswa yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa peduliku?" satu jawaban yang bermakna tanya itu membuahkan satu bulatan lebar di bibir pemuda bernama Kim Heechul.

"_Mwoh_? Apa peduli mu? Tentu saja kau harus peduli, aku adalah ketua kelas disini. Dan kau adalah bagian dari kelas ini Sungmin.." Heechul mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menyampirkannya disisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya. Suaranya yang terdengar cukup lantang membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada mereka. Satu lagi siswa senior yang ditakuti, Kim Heechul.. ia terlihat sangat mengerikan disaat marah.

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian satu tangannya kembali meraih buku komik yang sebelumnya ia abaikan. Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang hadir pada wajah _baby boy_ itu, begitu monoton.. seperti biasanya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tatapannya memandang lurus pada coretan-coretan gambar yang ia lihat, Sungmin berbicara tanpa berniat sama sekali memandang mereka, dan itu semua membuat Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Setidaknya kau harus memasang senyum-mu _hyung_, kau sudah terlalu banyak menyita perhatian Kepala Sekolah pada inspeksi sebelum-sebelumnya." Tutur Ryeowook begitu sopan. Wakil ketua kelas yang selalu terlihat bersama dengan Heechul ini memang begitu ramah dan selalu menjunjung tinggi etika, padahal umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari mereka, tapi pemuda itu selalu memanggil 'Hyung' pada mereka. Sungmin sangat menyayangkan akan sifat 'cerewet' yang ia Ryeowook miliki.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah! Lee _cold man_! Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit saja heh?" Heechul merampas benda kotak–komik- yang tengah Sungmin pegang setelahnya menggulung benda itu dan memegangnya seolah ia tengah memegang sebuah pemukul. Hal itu membuahkan satu decihan kesal dari Sungmin. Pemuda itu melengos malas, kemudian membuang muka nya kearah lain.

"Tidak." Sahut Sungmin lagi.

"Haish! Jangan memaksaku untuk memukulmu!" geram Heechul yang mulai gerah dengan sikap arogan Sungmin. Sementara sang empunya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, satu senyum remeh ia sunggingkan.

"Kau fikir kau siapa? Dasar tikus." Hyukjae yang semenjak tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan sambil menyesap susu strawberi-nya kini mulai bersiap, sebagai seksi keamanan di kelas ini tentu ia tak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan bisa merugikan mereka.

"Sudahlah, sudah.." sela Hyukjae saat melihat situasi semakin memanas, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bahu Heechul, lalu pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ kami hanya memintamu untuk tersenyum saat Kepala Sekolah kemari." Ujar Hyukjae melanjutkan. Sungmin berdecih kemudian mengubah gesture duduknya menjadi terliahat sangat menyebalkan.

"Itu merepotkan."

**Prak**

"YAH!" Komik yang dipegangnya ia banting keatas meja, wajah Heechul kini benar-benar telah memerah, pemuda satu ini akan sangat pandai jika sudah memancing amarahnya. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya dapat menghela nafas gusar di belakang tubuh Heechul.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja dia _hyung_.. lebih baik kita keluar, kudengar akan ada Guru baru di sekolah kita." Ryeowook berusaha mencairkan suasana, dengan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ pemuda mungil itu berharap dapat mengalihkan perhatian Heechul.

"Benarkah? Di mata pelajaran apa?" Heechul yang semula berniat untuk berteriak pada Sungmin lagi kini hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia belum mengetahui perihal masalah ini.

Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian mengarahkan satu telunjuknya kearah bibir, membuat satu gesture berfikir yang cukup manis. "Sepertinya Matematika, kudengar marga-nya 'Cho'."

**Deg**

**-grekkk-**

Ketiganya serentak memandang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menimbulkan suara gesekan kursi yang cukup mengejutkan. Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya bersiap untuk menyemprot Sungmin lagi.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan aku dengan berdiri tiba-tiba seperti itu?!"

Tak ada sahutan, Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar kemudian berlalu dari sana. Heechul terperangah, tatapannya memandang tak percaya tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana kau bisa pergi begitu saja? Lee Sungmin!"

Disisi lain Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya saling memandang tanpa memperdulikan omelan Heechul. Entah sadar atau tidak mereka berdua mengangkat sebelah alis mereka kemudian mengedik heran.

"Ck, dasar orang aneh."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri senyapnya lorong sekolah yang kini terlihat begitu sepi, satu tangannya tak terdiam, kini tengah memijat pelan keningnya yang kembali terasa begitu pening.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Sejak satu tahun yang lalu.. semenjak Sungmin jatuh dan tenggelam di sungai Han, sejak saat itu Sungmin selalu merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.

Sungmin kerap kali bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Sungmin selalu terisak hingga tersedak dalam tidurnya. Juga suara itu.. suara berat dengan rentetan kalimat memilukan yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Kenapa?

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, tubuhnya terduduk lemas dilantai dengan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengalir deras dipipimya. Beruntung sekali ditempat ini begitu sepi, hingga Sungmin tidak perlu repot untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Agh.." Sungmin mencengkram dada bagian kirinya, kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Sungmin melipat kedua kakinya lalu menyusupkan kepala diantara lututnya, dia tak mengerti.. sama sekali tidak mengerti, jantungnya berdentum begitu kencang saat Ryeowook menyebutkan marga 'Cho' dihadapannya, selanjutnya sakit.. perih dan juga menyiksa. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Cukup, bodoh.." Sungmin melirih, ia menghapus airmata yang ada di kedua pipinya dengan kasar lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Aku menjadi sangat cengeng sekarang." Imbuhnya seraya berjalan pelan menuju toilet sekolah, kedua tangannya berpindah dan mengucak matanya yang sudah memerah basah. Satu lagi reaksi manis alami yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Seisi sekolah akan meremehkanku jika mengetahui aku menangis semenyedihkan ini, cih.. sampai matipun aku tak ingin diinjak-injak lagi." Sambil terus bermonolog sendiri Sungmin tetap berjalan dengan pandangan tak tentu arah, ia tak menatap kedepan, tak juga menatap kesisi kiri dan kanannya, pemuda itu hanya menunduk sambil sesekali berdecih dan menatap tajam angin dalam sesi 'mengomel'-nya.

**Bruk**

"Astaga." Sungmin terjatuh, begitu pula dengan seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah ditabraknya. Pemuda itu meringis sakit seraya mengusap bokongnya pelan.

'_Shit_!' Ia mengumpat dalam hati, dengan gerakan cukup dramatis Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan bersiap menyemprot seseorang yang sudah berani membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Sebuah suara berat yang cukup lembut terdengar membuat Sungmin terperangah, belum sempat pemuda menumpahkan segala amarahnya pria yang ditabraknya itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum dengan begitu manis dan menyapa dengan luar biasa ramah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Entah apa yang sudah mereka lihat, dan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan keduanya. Mereka bertatapan, cukup lama..

–hingga Sungmin memutuskan pandangannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan gerakan cukup canggung dan segera berlalu dari sana. Sungmin berjalan cukup tergesa menyusuri lorong dan berakhir dengan hilang tubuhnya yang tertelan pintu kamar mandi.

Pria yang tertabrak Sungmin itu masih terdiam, terpaku memandang pergerakan Sungmin dari belakang. Matanya memandang seolah tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Bukankah itu...

"...Sungmin?"

.

.

.

_-Taptaptap-_

**Brukk**

Sungmin berjalan cepat kemudian segera masuk kedalam toilet dan membanting pintunya dengan asal. Helaan nafas dalam terdengar bersamaan dengan bertumpunya tubuh itu pada bilik pembatas toilet. Satu tangannya terangkat, kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya dengan kasar.

"Sial!"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Satu jam telah berlalu pasca keluarnya Sungmin dari dalam kelas tanpa ijin, mungkin pelajaran pertama sudah berjalan hampir setengahnya, dan mungkin juga Kepala Sekolah-nya yang menyebalkan itu sudah berpindah dari satu kelas ke kelas lainnya untuk melakukan kegiatan bulanannya, dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Pemuda itu malah terduduk disini, terdiam dan menyendiri diatas bangunan gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Hanya desauan angin, dan gemerisik dedaunan yang bisa membuatnya menenangkan diri.

"Wajah itu.. kenapa?" lirihan itu terdengar lagi. Pemuda ini lebih suka bermonolog sendiri daripada harus repot-repot menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, kemudian mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Tsk! Ini semakin membingungkan!"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semua.." sapaan ramah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pria berparas tampan berserta setelan hitam rapi yang dikenakannya. Pria itu tersenyum, berjalan dengan cukup anggun kemudian berdiri tepat di tengah _white board_ di depan kelas.

Tak ada sahutan, atau mungkin belum.. karena pada nyatanya para murid itu masih terduduk, menatap takjub sekaligus bingung pada sosok pria dewasa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Selamat pagi?" sapa pria itu lagi menunggu sahutan dari murid-muridnya. Kim Heechul-lah yang pertama tersadar, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas meminta perhatian.

"Ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Heechul _imnida_, saya ketua kelas disini. Anda siapa?" pertanyaan itu berbuahkan satu senyum manis dan anggukan kecil dari sana, pria itu berjalan selangkah kedepan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Disana, dipijok sana satu kursi terlihat kosong.

"Perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun.. Guru matematika baru di tingkat ini, maaf sedikit terlambat, saya harus mengurus surat-surat perpindahan pagi tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Huruf vocal 'O' serempak terdengar dari seluruh _hakseng _disana, mereka mengangguk paham kemudian membalas dengan koor 'selamat pagi' yang cukup kompak.

"Ini hari pertama saya masuk, kelas matematika juga sudah terbuang lebih dari setengahnya–"

"_Songsaeng._." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara murid perempuan yang menginterupsinya.

"Ya?"

"_Songsaengnim,_ bagaimana kalau panggil '_Songsaeng_' saja? Kata pengganti 'Saya' itu benar-benar terdengar kaku." Tutur murid itu dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat. _Hakseng_ lainnya mengangguk setuju dan membenarkan itu semua.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Siswi perempuan seketika menjerit tanpa suara, Astaga.. tampanj sekali guru brunya ini.

"_Songsaeng.. saongsaeng_.." satu tangan lagi terangkat keatas, kembali menyela Kyuhyun yang semula akan membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau '_Oppa_'?"

"Nde?" pertanyaan cukup gila yang mengejutkan itu berbuahkan satu koor tak percaya dari murid lainnya, tak lama dua reaksi yang bertentangan terlihat disana. Anggukan serta pekik setuju terdengar dari para siswi, sedang para siswa disana hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan macam-macam, mau kubakar buku pelajarmu heh?" sahutan sinis itu terdengar dari mulut Heechul. Pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan sinisnya kebelakang, tepat pada siswi yang kini tengah menunduk sambil mencebik itu.

"Ya~ kenapa kau jadi semakin mengerikan seperti Sungmin-_ssi_?" ujar siswi itu melayangkan protes. Heechul berbalik kedepan kemudian mengendikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Sungmin?" Heechul mengangkat wajahnya saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar, pemuda nyentrik itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat mimik wajah guru barunya yang cukup, err.. entalah Heechul pun tak tahu itu akspresi macam apa.

"Ya, _Songsaeng_? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Heechul menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari dunianya. Pria itu mengangguk kecil kemudian memandang satu kursi kosong yang tak terisi di pojok sana.

"Apa ada yang tidak masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Heechul mengangguk malas.

"_Ndee Songsaeng_, Lee Sungmin membolos pagi ini." Ujar Heechul sebal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam–sejenak.

Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengulas senyum manis dan mengmbil satu buku tebal dari mejanya.

"Baiklah, awalnya _songsaeng_ ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu pelajaran ini untuk berkenalan.. tapi tampaknya tak baik mengabaikan materi pelajaran terlebih kalian sudah di tingkat tiga. Kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mencoretkan beberapa angka dan simbol pada _white board_ di depannya. Pekikan tak rela terdengar dari belakang.

"_Songsaeng_, kelas matematika sebentar lagi akan selesai.. lebih baik berkenalan saja _ndeee_?"

"Benar Cho _Songsaeng_.."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu semua, ia tetap menuliskan beberapa rumus dan soal yang akan ia bahas setelahnya.

"Aish, Cho _Songsaengnim_ menyebalkan!" gerutu salah satu siswi yang permohonannya sedari tadi terbaikan itu.

"_Songsaengnim_, kali ini aku ingin bertanya." Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, pria itu membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap mereka.

"Apa?"

"Tentang _'oppa'_ itu.. apa boleh kami memanggil mu seperti itu?" tanya siswi itu dengan wajah malu-malu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada _white board_.

"_Songsaengnim_~~" teriaknya lagi merasa terabaikan. Heechul membuka sebelah sepatunya kemudian berbalik dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu, atau akan kubungkam dengan benda ini." Siswi itu segera membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangannya saat mendengar kalimat sarkastis yang Heechul lontarkan, terlebih dengan benda –sepatu- yang tengah Heechul pegang. Yaish.. itu mengerikan.

Kyuhyun kembali dibuat menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengabaikan semuanya. Sesuatu tengah mengganjal fikirannya saat ini, hanya itu.. hanya nama itu yang bisa membuatnya berubah sifat seratus delapan puluh derjat dalam sekejap.

'Sungmin...'

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin benar-benar membolos, seluruh jam pelajarnnya ia habiskan untuk termenung dan mendengarkan musik dipojok balkon atas gedung olahraga. Masa bodoh dengan nilainya, masa bodoh dengan amarah Heehul dan guru-gurunya, Sungmin malas untuk memikirkan itu semua.

Ia lelah, ia kesal, ia ingin menyendiri, dan ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hah, badanku pegal.." ujar Sungmin seraya meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian berjalan dengan malas menuruni tangga. Lorong-lorong masih sepi, ah..sudah mungkin lebih tepatnya. Lorong sekolah ini sudah kembali sepi sama seperti pagi tadi saat ia menangis.

Pemuda berwajah _baby boy_ itu berjalan pelan, masih dengan mimik datarnya ia ia terus melangkah menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya, semoga saja ruangan itu belum di kunci.

_Ting_

Sungmin terhenti.

Sebuah dentingan suara menghentikan langkahnya, Sungmin menggeser pandangannya, mencari-cari kesetiap sudut untuk menemukan sumber suara. Tanpa sadar kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, seolah dituntun oleh lantunan merdu musik piano yang di dengarnya.

Dua.. tiga langkah, dan Sungmin terhenti disana. Di depan pintu ruangan klub seni yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya saat baris nada itu seolah menggema, merambati sapuan oksigen disekitar lalu singgah pada gendang telinganya.

Sungmin mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, matanya terbuka namun sedikit meredup. Disana.. ia melihat sosok yang begitu mempesona tengah bermain jari dengan begitu lihai. Orang itu terlihat begitu tampan, dengan aura mengundang dan menyesatkan. Dia..

'Cho Kyuhyun...?'

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

Hola hola, jumpa lagi dengan saya..

Ini kelamaan? Gak kan yah? Iyalah.. saya habis kecelakaan kecil jadi sedikit lebih lama, maaf ya u,u

Oh, untuk kalian yang memanggil saya author, saya harap kalian jangan memanggil saya seperti itu lagi, saya lebih suka di panggil cungie -.-v panggil cungie aja yah? Saya anak sah nya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin soalnya xDD –BUGH-

Bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Jangan bilang pendek, ini udah porsinya soalnya –pegang sapu- /ditabok/ membosankan? Alur dan diksi berantakan? Typo?

Protes ajalah biar saya perbaikai.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ting_

Sungmin terhenti.

Sebuah dentingan suara menghentikan langkahnya, Sungmin menggeser pandangannya, mencari-cari kesetiap sudut untuk menemukan sumber suara. Tanpa sadar kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, seolah dituntun oleh lantunan merdu musik piano yang di dengarnya.

Dua.. tiga langkah, dan Sungmin terhenti disana. Di depan pintu ruangan klub seni yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya saat baris nada itu seolah menggema, merambati sapuan oksigen disekitar lalu singgah pada gendang telinganya.

Sungmin mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, matanya terbuka namun sedikit meredup. Disana.. ia melihat sosok yang begitu mempesona tengah bermain jari dengan begitu lihai. Orang itu terlihat begitu tampan, dengan aura mengundang dan menyesatkan. Dia..

'Cho Kyuhyun...?'

**Reincarnation**

**~o0o~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**OOC, MPreg,TeacherxStudent for next chapt, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersentak sendiri, tatapan matanya memandang seolah tak percaya dengan satu tangannya yang menutup bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Di-dia.. bukankah, astaga.." Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Mimpi itu...mimpi dimana sekelebat cerita menyayat akan dirinya bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Dia pria yang tadi pagi ditabraknya, Sungmin mengira bahwa dirinya hanya salah lihat, pandangannya kabur oleh airmata, atau garis wajah itu hanya halusinasi akibat pening yang tengah menghajar kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.. saat ini, wajah tampan itu begitu sama, detail yang begitu mirip terlihat saat biasan cahaya jingga matahari petang menerpa wajahnya. Ini begitu sama, sensasi yang sama saat ia melihat pria di dalam mimpi itu.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin.. Cho Kyuhyun? Dari mana aku mengetahui nama itu?" monolog Sungmin lagi seolah tak percaya. Wajah piasnya terangkat, memandang bingung siluet seorang pria dari jendela yang kini masih memainkan jari tangannya dengan cukup lihai. Dengungan lain tiba-tiba saja terdengar..

"_Kudengar marga-nya 'Cho'."_

Sungmin ingat, saat itu suara Kim Ryeowook terdengar menyebutkan marga 'Cho' dan jantung nya seolah meledak seketika, satu refleks yang bahkan sedari tadi ia pertanyakan, untuk apa ia pergi dari kelasnya saat itu?

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin jika pria dalam mimpi itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menggeleng kasar. Jangan bodoh, itu semua hanya mimpi.. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam hal seperti ini? Mimpi itu bahkan terlalu mengerikan, terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dada. Ini hal buruk, mana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini?

"A-aku harus pergi." Sungmin menggeleng lagi, dengan cukup tergesa ia mengambil langkah panjangnya, akan tetapi keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tak berpihak pada dirinya. Sungmin lengah, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung sebuah pot bunga yang ada dilantai.

**Bruk**

'Oh, _shit_!' batin Sungmin mengumpat saat lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan nyeri pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. _Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial sekali?_

Sungmin masih sibuk mengumpat dan meringis di tempatnya, hingga ia tak menyadari.. jika seseorang telah terusik di dalam sana, ia juga tak menyadari jika seseorang itu sudah berhenti memainkan musiknya dan tengah berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Pria itu menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu, ia sedikit menelisik identitas –yang diyakininya seorang- siswa yang masih terduduk teras disana.

Kyuhyun. Pria itu senejak menghentikan nafasnya saat mata tajamnya telah berhasil menemukan wajah si pemilik tubuh.

_Benarkah itu..._

"Lee Sungmin?" sebut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sang eumpu yang merasa terpanggil segera membalikan tubuhnya pada sumber suara. Sungmin terperangah, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Sungmin segera membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, ia memandang heran sekaligus gugup pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau..." Sungmin sedikit memundurkan wajahnya saat ia melihat satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya. "...Kau, benar-benar Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi semakin membuat Sungmin memicingkan matanya heran.

"Benar-benar Lee Sungmin? Lee Sungmin-ku?!" dan setelah itu Sungmin tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun bergerak terlalu cepat, pria itu meraih tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit terkaget. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mendekap tubuh Sungmin semakin erat. Satu pergerakan kecil yang Kyuhyun buat, dan itu sudah mampu membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"Lepas!" Sentak Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya, pemuda itu terus bergerak liar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, menghentakkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari berharap Kyuhyun menyerah dan mau melepaskannya. Namun nihil.. hal itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengubur wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Jangan pergi.. aku mohon, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Sejenak Sungmin menghentikkan aksi pemberontakkannya saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lirih menyampaikan sebuah permohonan, Sungmin menangkap sebuah perasaan 'pedih' yang tersampaikan padanya.

"Aku mohon.. sudah berhasil menjemputmu Min.."

**Deg**

Sungmin terdiam. Tatapannya seolah terisi oleh kekosongan, akal dalam kepalanya refleks menjelajah, mencari persamaan atau sebuah jawaban atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_Aku mohon Min, Appa sudah tidak ada.. aku tak akan sanggup melindungi mu sendiri, untuk itu.. aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, dan aku akan kembali disaat aku telah menjadi kuat. Aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji"_

Sungmin seolah terjatuh.

"_Aku akan menjemputmu.. untuk sementara ini kau tinggallah dulu bersama Kibum ahjumma di kuil.. aku meninggalkan beberapa bahan makanan."_

Kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak.." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat dentingan tenor Sungmin terdengar, pria itu menangkap sebuah kekecewaan besar berbalut rasa ketidaktahuan pada sirat mata pemuda yang begitu dikasihinya.

"Sungmin-_ah._." lirih Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Sungmin, namun siapa yang akan menyangka.. jika satu tetes airmata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan membasahi ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun cukup tersentak, ia memandang Sungmin dengan khawatir.

"Min..?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membingkai penuh wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerti, otaknya dengan begitu cepat menduga apa yang kini tengah Sungmin rasakan,tapi ini sama sekali tak ia harapkan, dan ini pula-lah yang selama ini ia takutkan. Sungmin tidak mengingatnya, tidak mengingat kehidupannya dimasa lampau, sama seperti Kyuhyun... dulu.

"Aku mohon, jangan.. jangan itu lagi, itu sangat mengerikan! Aku sedang tak tertidur saat ini, cukup!"

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memekik panik saat ia melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu memukul dan menjambak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan, ia terus berteriak histeris menyuarkan sebuah permohonan.

"Aku mohon.. hiks, itu sangat menyakitkan.. kepalaku! Berhenti berputar di kepalaku mimpi bodoh!" teriak Sungmin, lagi-lagi ia memukul kepalanya. Nafas Kyuhyun ikut memburu, matanya ikut dibuat berkaca-kaca menyaksikan Sungmin yang seolah begitu tersiksa. Ia memeluknya, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat, satu air mata jatuh meluncur dipipinya bersamaan dengan belaian lembut yang ia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Kau.. kenapa?" lirih Kyuhyun melupakan kenyataan jika ia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin saat ini.

"Sakit... kepalaku sakit." Imbuh Sungmin dengan yang suara terputus-putus.

"Tenangkan dirimu."

"Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menggangguku? Itu sangat mengerikan, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan." Sungmin balas memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, pemuda itu seolah tengah melupakan siapa dirinya, melupakan bagaimana sifatnya yang selama ini sama sekali tertutup. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memijat pelan kening Sungmin tanpa melupakan belaiannya pada punggung pemuda itu.

"Jangan takut.. aku disini." Ujar Kyuhyun begitu lembut, Sungmin masih sedikit terisak saat ia mengangguk kecil dipelukan Kyuhyun. Tenang mengisi setelahnya, hanya satu dua isakan Sungmin terdengar. Pemuda itu perlahan-lahan melemaskan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, menumpukkan beban tubuhnya pada pria itu, dua isakan kecil terdengar sebelum akhirnya... Sungmin terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termenung dalam duduknya, pria itu menerawang jauh dan memandang tak tentu arah. Sungmin-nya begitu tersiksa, Kyuhyun mengerti.. ia sudah mengetahui jika ingatan Sungmin kembali hadir dalam bentuk mimpi, namun yang sama sekali tak Kyuhyun pahami adalah mengapa Sungmin terlihat begitu tersiksa saat mimpi itu menyambangi kepalanya? Mungkinkah Sungmin di masa lampau begitu membencinya? Begitu mengutuk kebodohan yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan disaat maut menjemputnya?

"Maafkan aku Sungmin..." helaan nafas kasar terdengar bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengusap sayang rambut Sungmin yang tengah tertidur disisinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya, obisidan kelam itu memandang langit-langit apartement-nya dengan aura sendu yang menguar dari sana,–ya ini memang apartement-nya. Kyuhyun terlalu bingung, dan juga tidak tahu harus membawa Sungmin kemana, terlebih langit pun sudah semakin menggelap, hingga tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun membawanya pulang ketempatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika akan seperti ini.. aku kira kau sudah mengingatku." Wajah itu menunduk dalam, gurat putus asa terlukis cukup kental pada garis wajahnya.

"Lalu saat itu kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa meneriakan namaku?"

**Flashback**

Hari yang terasa cukup teduh untuk siang ini, gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu awan mendung ternyata cukup berguna untuk meneduhkan tubuhnya dari atas sana. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, satu persatu langkahnya terketuk perlahan menyusuri tepian sungai.

Desiran tenang genangan air disana sama sekali tak mengusiknya, pria itu masih terdiam, menunduk sambil berjalan dan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Semilir angin yang melewati mengacak surai coklatnya hingga melenggok kesana kemari, tubuh itu terhenti. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap sendu permukaan sungai disana.

"Dulu, ditempat ini.. kita selalu tertawa dan bercanda bersama." Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk, pria itu meraup seonggok tanah kering yang menggumpal kemudian meremasnya.

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang menyenangkan tergambar begitu saja dihadapannya, begitu indah hingga membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melukiskan satu senyum pahit. "Maafkan aku.." setelahnya satu tetes air mata terjatuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum–tertawa sendiri kemudian menghapus aliran airmata dipipinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menangis, haha..." Kyuhyun kini paham, akan apa yang telah membuatnya dulu begitu membenci sebuah tangisan. Sepanjang Kyuhyun mengingat hidupnya ia sangat membenci jika harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang memaksanya untuk menangis, ia tidak menangis, tidak ingin menangis, juga tidak akan pernah lagi menangis. Begitupun dengan orang lain, ia tidak suka jika harus melihat orang lain meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum –miris- lagi, ternyata semua sifat anehnya saat itu berasal dari sumpahnya, sumpah yang begitu menyakitkan dikehidupan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memangkat satu tangannya yang masih terkepal, dengan perlahan ia membuka lipatan jarinya sehingga membuat tanah kering yang telah hancur itu terbawa kabur bersama angin, satu persatu bagiannya terjatuh pada permukaan sungai, kemudian hanyut dan pergi terbawa arus.

Bagai kekasihnya, bagai kenangannya.. juga seperti rasa cintanya. Semua itu telah hancur menajdi bagian-bagian kecil kemudian terhanyutkan oleh waktu. Bahkan begitu kehidupan baru terlahirpun ia masih membawa bayangan masa lalunya dalam ketidak tahuan, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena pernah merasakan lagi sakit yang membuat maut hampir menjemputnya. Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur karena perampok yang dulu berniat mengambil barang-barang nya itu mau dengan senag hati menancapkan pisau yang hampir mengenai jantungya, berkat itu Kyuhyun bisa kembali merasakan sakit yang tiada tara. Seluruh kilasan masa lalu dan juga kehidupan sebelumnya seolah tergambar begitu saja saat ia berada diambang pintu kehidupan dan kematian.

"Hahh.. setidaknya aku masih hidup dan bisa mencarimu seperti sumpahku dimasa lalu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya saat angin dingin kembali berhembus. Cukup lama Kyuhyun mendongak meresapi desauan angin yang melintas di sekitarnya.

'Tolong!' Kening Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengerut.

'Tolong akhu-hhh tolong hmmmff hahhh~' kini pria itu membuka matanya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menengok kesana kemari mencari sumber suara.

"Siapa itu? Apa ada yang tenggelam?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari menyusuri sungai. Beberapa langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dengan mata yang membeliak kaget.

"Tolong! Uhuk."

"Astaga! tunggu sebentar aku akan menolongmu." Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sungai, ia berenang dengan cepat berusaha meraih tubuh yang hampir lemas itu .

'Oh, tidak..' Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya saat melihat orang itu seakan kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Sedikit lagi..' oh, orang itu benar-benar sudah tenggelam jauh dari tepian.

'Dapat!' Kyuhyun meraih tubuh itu, mendekapnya dengan erat kemudian kembali berenang ketepian sungai. Tempat yang semula cukup sepi itu kini dipenuhi beberapa orang yang terlihat panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk berenang dengan satu tangan ketepian sungai.

"Ahhhh.." Kyuhyun sampai, pria itu kemudian membawa tubuh keduanya keatas permukaan tanah. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh yang terkulai lemas itu kepangkuannya bermaksud untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama, tapi hal itu tak sempat terjadi, Kyuhyun tersentak dan membeliak kaget di tempatnya.

Wajah ini..

Kyuhyun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda yang ditolongnya.

"Lee Sungmin...?" sebut Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya. Pria itu sejenak mematung dalam pergerakannya sambil memandang wajah itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Satu tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik bawa dia ke ramah sakit saja Tuan." Ujar salah satu lelaki yang mengerubungi mereka disana, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti meski tatapannya penuh sirat kebingungan.

"_Arraseo_, tolong bantu aku menggotongnya ke mobil."

.

.

.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan yang terlihat begitu bersih itu, sama sekali tak ada suara yang terdengar selain decak air yang menetes didalam kantung infus yang tergantung diatas sana. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, pandangannya fokus kedepan menatap wajah pemuda yang baru saja ditolongnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut, sedikit tidak menyangka dan juga seolah tak percaya. Lee Sungmin, dambaan hati yang pernah disakitinya dimasa lalu, dapat ia temukan secepat ini. Hanya berlalu tiga bulan pasca Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya, dan ia menemukan Sungmin di tempat yang sama..tempat yang sering dikunjunginya.

"_Hyung_.." Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya. Pria berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu sontak menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar igauan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_.." Benar, Kyuhyun tak salah dengar. Sungmin memang tengah memanggil namanya. Bergegas Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terulur kemudian menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin denagn erat.

Jangan bilang... jangan bilang jika Sungmin tengah mengingat semuanya. Kyuhyun tahu, ingatan itu akan datang disaat seseorang tengah meregang nyawa, disaat mereka berada diambang pintu hidup dan mati semuanya akan tergambar begitu saja, sangat teramat jelas.

Beruntung jika memang Kyuhyun masih bisa selamat, sebuah keinginan dan penyesalan yang begitu hebat seolah mendorong semangatnya untuk terus bertahan hidup saat itu, tapi Sungmin? Akankah ia mau untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Akankah ia mau untuk mengingat Kyuhyun lagi?

"Kyuh–_hyungh_..."

'Tidak!' Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati saat melihat tubuh Sungmin melengkung dalam tidurnya, nafasnya memburu dan keringat tengah mengucur deras mengisi wajahnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat, satu tangannya mengusap sayang kening indah Sungmin yang masih dipenuhi peluh.

"Hyu–nghhh.."

"Sudah Min.. sudahlah." Mohon Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya.

"Arrghhh!"

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membungkam bibir plum itu agar berhenti menyuarkan teriakan pilu yang menyayat hatinya. Tak lama.. hanya satu sesapan manis, kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengingatku jika memang kau tak mau. Hidup.. aku hanya ingin kau terus bertahan hidup." Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis. Ia telah berhasil menemukan soulmate dalam hidupnya, akan tetapi iapun sama sekali tak tega melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-_hyung._..." igauan Sungmin terakhir kalinya terdengar. Bibir pucat pasi itu sedikit bergetar sebelum akhirnya kembali tertutup. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali mendaratkan satu kecupan pada gumpalan manis itu.

"Begini lebih baik."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sudah cukup sepi untuk petang ini. Pandangannya terarah lurus kearah resepsionis rumah sakit yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Permisi." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah pada dua wanita yang tengah terduduk disana. Salah satu dari mereka berdiri, kemudian balik menyapa tak kalah ramah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin membayar administrasi untuk pasien bernama Lee Sungmin." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi dengan begitu formal. Perawat itu terlihat mengacak komputer di depannya dengan serius setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa anda wali-nya?" tanya perawat setelah dapat menemukan data pasien yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan, saya temannya." Satu anggukan terlihat perawat itu anggukkan untuk merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kami menemukan kartu pelajar didalam kantung pakaiannya, Lee Sungmin.. murid tingkat satu dari sekolah bernama Elpheu Senior High School bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah ia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Satu tangannya terulur kebelakang, merogoh sebuah dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana.

"Berapa aku harus membayarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sebentar." Perawat itu terduduk kembali dan terlihat tengah merapikan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Silahkan, jumlah yang harus dibayar sudah tertera dari sana. Dan tolong tanda tangan disini." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian segera mengambil sebuah pena yang tergeletak disana.

"Ini uangnya, tolong telpon keluarga pasien untuk menjemputnya.. saya tidak sempat." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas sebuah materai yang tertempel pada kertas. Tak perlu menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar darisana.

"Elpheu Senior High School ya.." monolog Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya di latar rumah sakit. Wajah tampan itu mendongak, memandang langit kelam yang kini mulai di bubuhi kerlipan bintang.

"Satu tahun lagi aku lulus, dan akan kupastikan aku bisa mengajar disana."

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih menatap tubuh yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Pria itu sudah tak lagi mengenakan setelan formalnya, tak juga mengenakan sepatu hitam mengkilat di kakinya. Kini ia hanya terduduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dengan celana pendek selutut dan satu _t-shirt_ yang melapisi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kening Sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi Min.." lirih Kyuhyun pelan seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir _namja _terkasihnya. Pria terdiam lagi, kali ini cukup lama.

"Aku juga akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi, kali initidak dengan kenangan buruk yang menyayat itu, tidak lagi dengan segala kesakitan yang dulu kau rasakan, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku dengan segala kenangan indah yang akan kita buat bersama." Kyuhyun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya, merangkap tubuh dingin yang seolah tengah mencari kehangatan dengan lembut.

"_Saranghaeyo_..."

.

.

Decak suara jam itu terdengar tiap salah satu jarum kecilnya menghentak seolah memakan waktu. Langit semakin kelam diluar sana menandakan malam sudah benar-benar larut. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk, ikut terlelap menyusul Sungmin dan tenggelam kealam mimpinya. Namun sampai saat ini, tak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan memejamnkan matanya. Pria itu masih terjaga dalam kesunyian, merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang begitu dikasihinya penuh dengan keposesive-an. Satu tangannya yang terbebas sejak tadi tak hentinya membelai lembut surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia seolah tak rela, sebuah penantian panjang yang begitu ia impikan harus lenyap begitu saja hanya karena ia tertidur, ia sama sekali tak ingin mengabaikan moment ini tidak juga ingin membuang waktu yang begitu berharga hanya untuk memejamkan mata.

"_Saranghae_.." lirih Kyuhyun sedikit parau sambil sesekali mengecupi kening berpeluh milik _namja _terkasihnya.

–tunggu sebentar..

'Berpeluh?' Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian memandang wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. Wajah _baby boy_ itu kini memang tengah di penuhi peluh, Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk saat melihat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat resah.

"Tidak–"

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin, wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu tersiksa saat ini.

"Aku mohon _hyung.._ jangan pergi.." Kyuhyun tercekat ditempatnya. Sungmin, pemuda itu mengigaukan ucapan yang dulu pernah di dengarnya.

"_Hyung_! Tidak _hyung_! Aku mohon.." dua suara Sungmin di masa lalu dan Sungmin yang ada di depannya terdengar seolah mendengung di telinganya. Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah manis yang kini telah dipenuhi peluh dan airmata itu.

"Kau memimpikan itu lagi ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, pria itu kembali menyingkirkan anak rambut Sungmin dengan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar.

"_Hyung_, tolong aku..." tubuh Sungmin menggeliat semakin brutal, pemuda itu terus mengeratkan cengkramannnya pada sisi bantal dan tak henti terisak dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tergugu.

"Sudahlah Min.." pinta Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tolong.." Kyuhyun sontak mengeratkan pelukannya, satu airmata terjatuh begitu saja saat pria itu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"_Irreona_ Min." Mohon Kyuhyun lagi. Satu tangannya kembali menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Tolong.. hiks, tolong aku _hyung_.."

"Hentikan Sungmin-_ah_.."

"Hiks, _Hyung_.. Kyuhyun-_hyung._."

"Hentikan aku mohon hentikan, kau menyakitiku Min..."

"Tidak! Pergi kalian! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!" gelengan kasar disertai teriakan frustasi semakin gencar Sungmin lakukan.

"Sungmin.." kini Kyuhyun terlihat semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin, pemuda itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan peluh dan airmata yang membanjiri wajah hingga lehernya.

"Hyu–ngh.."

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi kini dibarengi dengan gungcangan yang ia berikan di bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak!"

"Sungmin? Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

"TIDAK!" dan saat itu Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya begitu terlihat memburu dengan wajah pias dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ada aku disini.." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, mata rubahnya yang sudah memerah basah memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu. Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, kemudian melesakan wajahnya semakin dalam pada rengkuhan Kyuhyun, dan setelah itu.. Sungminpun kembali menangis.

Sungmin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan, pemuda itu terus terisak, meraung pedih menyuarkan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang tengah direngkuhnya. Air matanya terus menetes, dan mengalir gencar membasahi pakaian Kyuhyun. Tak berhenti, tetesan itu tanpa sadar menyakiti Kyuhyun, air asin yang tak hentinya mengalir membasahi luka yang telah ada. Kyuhyun meringis perih.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon.." ujar Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyangka bagaimana Sungmin bisa bertahan dengan mimpi kenangan masa lalu yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jangan pergi _hyung_.. jangan tinggalkan aku disini, aku takut.." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang semula ia pendam di bahu Sungmin, pria itu mengernyit kecil.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan pergi ke kota, orang-orang itu mengejarku _hyung._. aku takut." Lagi. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Obisidannya menelisik tajam, memandang wajah Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang itu mengejarku kedalam hutan _hyung_.." bahu Sungmin semakin terguncang keras, ia kembali menautkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terperangah seketika, jangan-jangan...

"Sungmin..?" kedua tangannya kembali terulur untuk membingkai wajah Sungmin. Disana... tatapan itu, tatapan itu adalah milik Sungmin-nya di masa lalu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Mungkinkah karena Sungmin di masa ini tengah terjebak dalam kenangan menyakitkan Sungmin di masa lalu?

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Seharusnya ia tidak membangunkan Sungmin tadi.

"_Hyung_.." tangisan memilukan itu sudah tak lagi terdengar, Sungmin dengan perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan siratan sendu yang menguar dari manik hitamnya. Satu tangannya terulur membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan pergerakan yang terlihat begitu dramatis.

"_Bogoshippeo_.." mereka berdua saling menatap cukup lama, berbagi kerinduan akan kehangatan yang berbalut kepedihan yang begitu dalam. Entah siapa yang memulai, tak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang duluan terjebak.

Hanya cinta, hanya perasaan cinta berbalut rindu yang terlihat dari tautan hangat mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, ia sudah berjanji untuk membuat Sungmin mencintainya kembali, ia sudah bersumpah akan membuat Sungmin mengingat kenangan indah diantara mereka, baik untuk ingatan Sungmin di masa kini, ataupun Sungmin dimasa lalu.

"Hyung hhh~" Sungmin meracau lagi. Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya itu begitu lembut memperlakukannya. Satu persatu pakai mereka tanggalkan, hingga sentuhan kulit menyentuh kulit itu seolah dapat menyalurkan energi, membagi perasaan cinta dan juga rindu yang telah lama terpendam.

"Ohhh.." tubuh mengkilat yang terkungkung dibawah sana itu menggeliat resah saat salah satu spot tersensitifnya termanjakan dengan begitu hebat. Sungmin meremas surai hitam Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang telah Kyuhyun berikan.

Pekik tertahan terdengar saat Sungmin merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana seolah tengah menjebol rektumnya, menghantarkan sengatan panas pada setiap inchi tubuhnya, tubuh itu terhentak, lagi, lagi, dan lagi saat sesuatu yang begitu sensitif di bawah sana terhantam oleh kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam, seolah lupa diri dengan tubuh yang terus mengejar kenikmatan. Terus menghentak masuk dengan gerakan konstan, Kyuhyun menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin saat ia merasa hampir berada di puncaknya.

"Ahhhh.." lalu setelahnya mereka berduapun sampai, berhasil naik dan melesat hingga ke langit ketujuh kemudian dengan perlahan kembali jatuh terhempas ke tanah yang lembut.

Keduanya meraup nafas kasar, saling meraih kesadaran setelah merasakan nikmat yang begitu memabukan. Kyuhyun mkembali merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, satu kecupan manis ia berikan pada bibir plum itu.

"_Saranghae.._" lirih Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan, Sungmin meringis kecil kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_.." keduanya lalu memejamkan mata, dan perlahan kembali terlelap dalam kehangatan yang saling mereka berikan.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya, kilatan emasnya menyebarkan kehangatan dan menelusup nakal pada celah jendela yang tidak tertutup. Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat satu titik sinar mentari membias dan singgah pada wajahnya. Kedua kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup perlahan mulai terbuka, keningnya mengerut kecil saat ia merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya ketika ia menggeser posisinya.

"Ahh_, appo_..." desis Sungmin saat mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya, selimut yang semula menutup tubuhnya terjatuh. Sungmin mengernyit lagi..

Selimut...?

Pandangan matanya perlahan turun untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

"Astaga!" Sungmin sontak kembali menaikkan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya saat ia melihat pakaian seragamnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah sana.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ngh~" pandangan Sungmin tergeser saat sebuah lenguhan malas terdengar dari sisinya. Pemuda itu membelalak kaget saat menemukan seonggok tubuh tertidur disana, dengan kondisi yang sama denagnnya–telanjang.

Pria itu... Sungmin memicingkan matanya saat ia mencoba mengingat identitas pria di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian pandangan Sungmin berubah horor, dia...

"Yah! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

Alohaaaaaaaaa XDD

Masih adakah yang menunggu epep gaje ini? Gak ada yak? Yaudah masa bodo.. bakal tetep dilanjut kok xDDD ada yang bilang chapter kemarin itu flat, pendek, dan penuh typo -.- apa ini masih flat? Saya gak tau deh kenapa imagine saya tiba-tiba jadi begitu -_- apa ini juga masih pendek? Iya? Gimana dong otak saya nyuruh saya Cuma nulis segini -,- gak pernah dipaksa berhenti loh.. kalau otak saya sudah berhenti memberikan imajinasi ya sudah saya juga berhenti menulis nyahahahahaha~ kalau mau yang panjang2 silahkan intip aja daddy kyu kalau lagi mandi #disantet mommy

Eum... soal typo, saya gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa -_- itu penyakit akut dan susah dihilangkan =,= apa saat ini juga typo bertebaran? Ngomong aja yak.. biar nanti diperbaikai -,-

Okelah, untuk chapter ini.. terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan beri kritik atau saran atau mungkin hanya sebuah say hello di kotak review ._. Tapi kalau gak maupun gak maksa kok xDD LOL

Syudahlah.. bye bye, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 10032014. 11:09 am)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ngh~" pandangan Sungmin tergeser saat sebuah lenguhan malas terdengar dari sisinya. Pemuda itu membelalak kaget saat menemukan seonggok tubuh tertidur disana, dengan kondisi yang sama dengannya–telanjang.

Pria itu... Sungmin memicingkan matanya saat ia mencoba mengingat identitas pria di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian pandangan Sungmin berubah horor, dia...

"Yah! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

**Reincarnation**

**~o0o~**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum ****(GS),**** Choi Siwon, Hangeng as Cho Hankyung**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**OOC, MPreg,TeacherxStudent, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**Romance, Fantasy, Hurt**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter – 4**

Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat yang terlihat cukup dramatis, pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya mendesak kepala ranjang, mata bulatnya masih terbuka lebar seolah memandang tak percaya akan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Wajah manis itu turun, kembali memastikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Pria itu.. dia adalah pria yang kemarin ditabraknya, ia pria yang setiap hari muncul di mimpinya dan menyuguhkan satu kesakitan yang begitu hebat dan seolah bisa menghantamkan kepalanya. Pria ini juga, Cho Kyuhyun bukan? Pria yang kemarin dipergokinya tengah memainkan piano dengan begitu merdu, pria yang juga sudah membuatnya menangis hebat kemarin. Akan tetapi, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga Sungmin terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini? _ya Tuhan.._

"Ngh~" satu lenguhan lagi membuat Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, pemuda itu menaikan selimutnya hingga hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat resah.

"Min...?" panggilan itu terdengar dengan sang empunya yang masih memejamkan mata, Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat satu tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terulur untuk mencari keberadaannya.

"Sungmin...?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi saat tak menemukan apapun di sebelahnya atau sedikitpun suara yang menyahutimya. Pria itu perlahan membuka mata, dengan gerakan khas orang sehabis bangun tidur Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut terduduk bersama Sungmin.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" nada suara yang terdengar cukup dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangan kesampingnya, pria itu terdiam, cukup lama memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk sayang puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku kekasihmu." Jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan itu membuat Sungmin membelalak seketika. Pria itu menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Sungmin? Seketika pikirannya kembali menerawang, di dalam mimpi itu juga, pemuda tanggung berumur delapan belas tahun itu adalah kekasih dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Dirinya.

Sungmin terhentak pelan, pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan siratan mata tak terbaca, tak cukup lama.. karena sepersekian detik berikutnya Sungmin menggeleng kecil, kemudian kembali menetralkan mimik wajahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memicing dan menipis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Cih, jangan bicara omong kosong dengan ku sialan." Ujar Sungmin seolah menyangkal apa yang ia pikirkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, alih-alih terpancing untuk ikut membalas makian yang Sungmin lontarkan, pria itu malah semakin mendekat dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegang lembut dagu Sungmin, tatapannya seolah menusuk dan menjalar masuk mengisi kekosongan hati yang telah lama Sungmin rasakan, dua bola mata rubah itu bergerak tak tentu arah. Ada sebuah keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat obisidan kelam itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ingat. Tentu saja Sungmin mengingat itu semua. Hanya saja logika yang berputar dikepalanya seolah memaksanya untuk menyangkal.

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Ia tidak mengerti, dirinya yang saat ini seolah berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Sungmin yang sebelumnya begitu dingin, angkuh, dan sama sekali tak suka diusik. Tapi kini.. Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti, seolah ada satu perasaan yang tak ia ketahui mendorongnya untuk bersikap lebih lunak pada pria yang baru dikenalnya ini–entahlah Sungmin benar-benar tak paham, logikanya tentu menuduhkan bahwa Kyuhyun memanglah pria yang baru di kenalnya, tapi hatinya.. hatinya seolah berkata lain, satu sisi lain dalam hati kecilnya seolah merasa sudah begitu familiar dengan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh yang terduduk disisinya.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu. Wajah tampannya perlahan maju dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku kekasihmu, kau tidak ingat jika kau selalu memimpikan diriku setiap malamnya?" sejenak manik hitam itu meredup saat memandang garis wajah tampan di depannya. Itu memang benar, yang dikatakan pria ini memang benar, wajah itu selalu muncul dan hadir di dalam mimpinya. Tapi sayang sekali, mimpi itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi indah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum manis ataupun tersipu malu. Itu mimpi buruk, mimpi yang begitu mengerikan hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan sakit yang tiada tara. Ia terjatuh ke jurang, kepalanya menghantam keras bebatuan, darah dimana-mana, dan rasa sakit itu terasa begitu nyata.

Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebelum akhirnya wajah itu kembali mendatar.

"Jangan sok tahu, apa kau merasa dirimu sepenting itu sampai aku harus memimpikanmu di setiap tidurku?" timpal Sungmin dengan nada dinginnya. Wajah _stoick _dalam garis wajah manis itu kembali terpasang dengan sendirinya. Sungmin kini menajamkan matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" pemuda itu mengabaikan sebuah gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya saat sebuah kelembutan yang terasa familiar tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya, Sungmin lebih memilih menutupi diri dengan sifat angkuhnya yang sudah sangat dikenal.

"Aku...?" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Berharga atau tidaknya diriku, tanyakan itu pada hatimu." Lalu membawa telunjuknya untuk menyuntuh dada Sungmin. Mata rubah itu kembali menyipit seketika, Sungmin membawa pandangannya untuk melihat satu jari Kyuhyun yang menunjuk dan menempel di dadanya, pemuda itu sedikit berdecih sebelum akhirnya kembali menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan main-main, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Kenapa tubuhku dan tubuhmu seperti ini Cho-_ssi_?" entahlah, Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis saja. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak mengetahui akan 'apa' yang telah dilakukan dua orang diatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang tak berbalut kain sedikitpun. Pertanyaan tentang 'apa' yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah simbol penyangkalan atas sebuah prasangka yang sedari tadi hatinya tuduhkan. Sungmin berharap pria itu akan menjawab 'tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam', dan setelahnya Sungmin bisa menghela nafas lega kemudian ia akan menghajar pria disampingnya ini karena sudah membuat tubuhnya telanjang tanpa pakaian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ditempatnya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi Sungmin genggam dengan erat untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, buka saja.." bujuk Kyuhyun lembut saat ia merasakan tangan Sungmin tak mau sedikitpun melepaskan cengkramannya pada selimut yang hendak Kyuhyun singkirkan. Pemuda itu semakin memincing heran, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan dengan menyingkirkan satu-satunya benda yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. kau buka sendiri, sedikit saja.." ujar Kyuhyun saat tak sedikitpun melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Sungmin akan melepaskan selimutnya. Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung dan heran, Pemuda itu, dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan menurunkan selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, mata bulatnya turun dengan perlahan.

Disana, disekitar dada, tulang selangka, dan lehernya di penuhi oleh tanda kemerahan yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya. Sungmin terhentak seketika, retinanya tiba-tiba saja berembun ketika prasangka buruk kembali menyambangi kepalanya.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apa.. yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" nada kebencian terselip pada suaranya terdengar parau, Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sudah memerah. Persetan dengan mimpi sialan itu, persetan dengan siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun itu. Yang begitu mengganggunya saat ini, adalah 'apa' yang sudah terjadi semalam.

"Bukan, bukan apa yang telah aku lakukan, yang benar adalah 'apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam'."

**Brugh**

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh dan tersungkur ke lantai saat Sungmin mendorongnya. Pria itu kini tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Kyuhyun bangun, ia berjalan pelan kemudian mengambil sebuah kimono tidur yang tersampir di sisi ranjang dan memakainya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong bodoh!" Sungmin merasakan ruang bernafasnya menyempit seketika, dengan pergerakan yang cukup tertatih pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, tatapan tajam penuh sirat kebencian Sungmin layangkan untuk pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Sungmin marah, pemuda itu kecewa. Kyuhyun dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas dari tatapan mata rubahnya. Kyuhyun tahu semua ini akan terjadi, ia sengaja bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja untuk memancing emosi Sungmin, dan.. selain dari itu Kyuhyun juga ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Ya. Lee Sungmin telah kembali, ingatan Sungmin di masa kini kembali menguasai. Dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak semuanya, kilasan memori itu akan hadir jika Sungmin mendengar ataupun melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

Seharusnya.. Sungmin sudah dapat mengingat dirinya di masa lalu saat insiden itu terjadi, disaat pemuda itu tengah meregang nyawa karena tenggelam cukup lama di sungai Han. Mungkin kenangan itu terlalu buruk, hingga alam bawah sadar Sungmin memaksanya menolak untuk mengingat semua itu.

Dan.. akhirnya seperti inilah yang terjadi setelahnya. Memori yang telah hadir tak akan mungkin hilang kembali tanpa penyebab yang kuat. Sungmin mengingatnya namun seolah tak mengingatnya, memori itu akan hadir dalam bentuk mimpi, dan saat mimpi itu terjadi Sungmin di masa kini dan Sungmin di masa lalu akan terjebak dalam penyatuan dua jaman yang berbeda. Dan jika pada saat itu terjadi Sungmin di paksa untuk terbangun, bukan tak mungkin jika Sungmin di masa lalu akan terjebak pada tubuh Sungmin jaman ini.

Seperti semalam. Kyuhyun begitu menyesal telah memaksa Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehingga, ingatan pemuda yang dikasihinya di masa lalu itu terjebak pada tubuh Sungmin di masa kini. Hanya masa lalu, tak sedikitpun tersisa ingatan Sungmin di masa kini.

"Omong kosong? Kita memang sudah melakukannya semalam." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Nafas Sungmin terlihat semakin memburu.

"Dasar pria brengsek!" Sungmin menggigit pelan bibirnya saat ia berjalan tergesa untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangannya, satu cengkraman untuk selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan satu lagi cengkraman ia eratkan pada baju kimono yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Kau..." Sungmin menatap nyalang, mata bulat yang sebelumnya mengkilat bening kini telah memerah basah.

"Kenapa kau bisa setega itu? Kenapa kau bisa memperkosaku seperti itu bedebah?!" Sungmin menangis. Pemuda itu melemaskan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian jatuh dan terduduk dilantai. Sungmin benar-benar ingin menghajar pria di depannya ini hingga babak belur, akan tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu nyeri, terlebih pada bagian bawahnya, jangankan untuk menghajar, berdiripun Sungmin harus tertatih.

"Kau adalah kekasihku..," Kyuhyun ikut membawa tubuhnya kelantai, berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Satu tangannya terulur, pria itu mengangkat dagu Sungmin kemudian menatapnya lembut.

"...wajar saja jika kita bercinta semalam." Kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat Sungmin semakin meledakkan tangisnya. Pemuda itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku.. membenci-mu." suara itu terdengar memberat, begitu pelan dan menyayat juga penuh akan sirat kebencian. Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, dengan masih menahan isakan pemuda itu mengambil satu-persatu seragamnya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Sungmin, mau kemana kau?" Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya saat satu tangan Kyuhyun mencekal tubuhnya, lengan kokoh itu melingkar erat di perut Sungmin.

"Lepas!" sentak Sungmin seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak akan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya saat Sungmin mencoba memberontak, pria itu bahkan kini membawa wajahnya untuk mengendus ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Aku bilang lepas.." pinta Sungmin lagi, kali ini lebih pelan namun terdengar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_.."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku tak ingin lagi melepaskanmu." Kedua tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang seragam dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terkepal kuat, sebaris kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan seolah kembali menyulut amarah dalam dirinya.

"Kubilang lepaskan brengsek!"

**Brak**

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali terdorong kasar hingga menabrak sebuah meja nakas di belakangnya, pria itu sedikit meringis seraya mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon, aku harus mengantarmu Min." Kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat Sungmin kembali menghentikkan langkahnya, pemuda itu berdecih pelan kemudian menggeser pandangannya.

"Aku tidak sudi diantar oleh manusia brengsek sepertimu, dan ingat... jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Lalu kembali berjalan pelan mencari kamar mandi yang ada di sana untuk memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"Kau serius? Aku bisa mengantarmu.." Kyuhyun tak menghentikan langkahnya meskipun tangan Sungmin berkali-kali telah memukulinya, pria itu tetap berjalan dengan tergesa membayangi langkah Sungmin.

"Menjauh dari ku!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berteriak kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Min.." Kyuhyun seolah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sirat kebencian menguar jelas dari manik hitam itu.

"Kau..benar-benar menjijikan." Desisan itu terdengar begitu tajam dan sangat menusuk. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya saat melihat Sungmin kembali melangkah dan menjauhi dirinya. Pemuda itu telah pergi, berjalan dengan tergesa dengan langkah yang cukup tertatih. Kyuhyun kembali dilanda rasa khawatir yang begitu berlebih, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Sungmin, namun sebuah deritan yang bergetar dari saku celananya kembali menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseo_..?" sapa Kyuhyun pada line telpon di seberangnya, pandangannya begitu tak terarah fokus, mencari-cari kesana-kemari berharap menemukan tubuh Sungmin yang telah semakin menjauh itu bisa terhenti.

"_Yeoboseo Kyu, kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku ada dirumah _hyung_.."

"_Bisa kau bandara Incheon sekarang? Aku sudah berada di korea, dan aku kebingungan aku harus berjalan kearah mana."_

"Kau tersesat _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan 'Hyung'-nya itu. Demi apa, jangan bilang pria itu tersesat di daerah kelahirannya sendiri.

"_Yeah.. kau tahu aku sudah begitu lama di China."_ Kyuhyun terperangah seketika, orang itu benar-benar.. dalam keadaan tersesatpun ia masih bisa bersuara begitu tenangnya.

"Kau.. aish! Benar-benar merepotkan!"

"_Sudahlah, aku akan mengutukmu jika kau terus mengumpat."_

"Yah! _Hyung_–" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat obisidan kelamnya tanpa sengaja menemukan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terlihat semakin mengecil itu kini hilang tertelan pesimpangan jalan. Pria itu berdecak kesal kemudian bergerak seolah menghajar udara yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_Kyu..? Cho Kyuhyun? Kau masih di sana? Kyuhyun?"_

"Berisik koki sialan, ini semua karena kau."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalanan kota, pemuda itu terus menunduk dengan tangan yang tak hentinya mengurut pelan bagian sekitar pinggul dan belakang tubuhnya. Jika dilihat dengan seksama pun Sungmin terlihat begitu kepayahan walau hanya untuk melangkah, tak jarang pula ia terlihat seakan menyeret langkah kakinya.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar terisak, dalam langkahnya yang terketuk pelan ia terus berfikir, mengapa di dalam hidupnya Sungmin tak pernah sedikitpun mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Begitu tak berhak-kah dirinya, walau hanya untuk melukiskan senyum bahagia sedikit saja? Begitu tak berhak-kah dirinya, walau hanya untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang orang tua hingga Tuhan dengan begitu tega mengambil keduanya? Dan begitu tidak berhak-kah Sungmin merasakan ketenangan sehingga sejak kecil ia selalu merasakan sakit hati atas makian dan cacian yang teman-temannya berikan?

Dan juga kini–

**Bruk**

Sungmin tersandung. Pemuda itu kini tersungkur jatuh dan terduduk di bawah sana. Ia semakin tergugu dalam tangisnya saat kembali mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengambil langkah. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan, namun kini punggung tangannya menutup penuh mulutnya menahan isakan.

"Hiks..."

–dan bahkan kini.. tubuhnya tak lebih menjijikan dari tubuh seorang pelacur.

Sungmin hampir tidak mempercayai semua ini, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh begitu saja ke pelukan lelaki yang bahkan baru saja di kenalnya? Tidak. Persetan dengan mimpi-mimpi itu, Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua itu, yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini, hanyalah rasa sakit karena harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menatap kosong sebuah pohon besar yang di temuinya di taman kota.

"Lalu untuk apa aku bersikap dingin dan sok jagoan selama ini jika akhirnya aku tetap tertindas? haha.." dan satu tawa hambar mengalun bersamaan dengan airmata yang ia sapu dari pipinya. Sungmin kembali menetralkan mimik wajahnya, kemudian kembali berjalan pelan dan menyusuri jalan menuju kediamannya.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang begitu sibuk mempersiapkan masakan pagi untuk mereka makan. Wanita itu berjalan pelan kearah sebuah meja makan besar berisikan belasan anak-anak dan satu pria dewasa di ujung sana. Dengan begitu telaten satu persatu mangkuk dan gelas kosong ia isi dengan porsi yang sama. Wanita itu mengernyit saat menemukan satu kursi kosong di sebelah kursinya.

"Sungmin belum pulang _appa_?" Kibum. Wanita itu dengan perlahan menghampiri Siwon –suaminya– yang masih sibuk terduduk sambil membaca koran paginya.

"Sungmin? Memang ia tidak pulang semalam?" tak sedikitpun berniat menjawab, Siwon malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan. Koran pagi yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya kini terabikan.

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya jika hari sabtu Sungmin akan pulang lebih lama, _appa _tahukan jika ia ketua klub Taekwondo di sekolahnya?" Siwon menggangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan istrinya. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat tampan terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Apa semalam _umma_ tidak membukakan pintu untuknya? Mungkin saja ia pulang sangat terlambat, dan _umma_ tertidur terlalu pulas, hingga saat Sungmin mengetuk pintu _umma_ tak membukakannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah Sungmin memegang kunci duplikat?" Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya saat kegiatan membagi porsi sarapan untuk anak-anak itu selesai ia lakukan. Wanita itu balik memandang Siwon dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.." ujar Kibum seaya menggigit kecil bibirnya. Gurat kepanikan terlukis cukup tebal pada aura wajahnya. Siwon mengangguk mengerti, pria itu kemudian membelai dengan lembut suarai hitam istrinya.

"Kita beer'doa saja, aku yakin Tuhan akan melindunginya."

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memandang sebuah rumah dengan plang besar di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sebuah panti asuhan.

Tempat dimana selama ini Sungmin berteduh dan menerima kehangatan di tengah dinginnya kehidupan. Tempat dimana selama ini ia menerima banyak ocehan sayang di tengah kelam dan sunyi kehidupannya. Pemuda itu kembali mengambil langkah pelannya, berjalan menghampiri daun pintu yang masih tertutup disana.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, terlihat cukup enggan saat ia memutar kenop pintu itu kebawah.

**Krieeeet**

Deritan yang cukup kencang terdengar membuat Kibum dan Siwon yang memang tengah menunggunya di ruang tengah membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri seketika.

"Sungmin!" saat itu Sungmin tak tahu kapan Kibum beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri untuk memeluknya, wanita itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan merangkap erat tubuhnya. Namun yang pasti.. Sungmin merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar seolah tersampaikan padanya.

"Sungmin, kau darimana saja sayang?" wajah manis itu terbingkai cukup kasar, kedua tangan Kibum yang ada di wajahnya mengusap sayang peluh yang membasahi epidermis kulit anak asuh yang begitu dikasihinya ini. Tak ada satupun jawaban terdengar dari empunya. Sungmin hanya terdiam, memandang lekat lantai putih mengkilat yang ia pijak.

"Sungmin.." satu suara berat lagi terdengar menyela kebisuannya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, disana ia menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Masuklah, bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Ini hari minggu, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Masih banyak waktu." Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Dengan gerakan pelan ia memandang Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya menunduk kecil kemudian berlalu dari sana menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membanting daun pintu kamarnya setelah ia sampai, beban tubuhnya ia tumpukkan pada permukaan permukaan pintu. Sungmin melemas, dengan perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh kelantai. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kaki, kemudian melempar tas sekolahnya kesembarang tempat, dan setelahnya Sungminpun menangis.

Hanya di tempat ini Sungmin bisa menjadi dirinya yang sesunggguhnya, hanya di tempat ini pula Sungmin bisa menumpahkan segala emosi bertemankan sepi, dan di tempat ini jugalah.. mimpi mengerikan itu akan hadir setiap malamnya.

"_Umma, appa_.. maafkan aku.."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah gusar menelusuri tiap-tiap pintu di bandara, pria itu lagi-lagi mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi saat tak menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan _Hyung_-nya di sana. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk merogoh saku kiri celananya, pria itu mengambil sebuah handphone tipis kemudian melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Yah! Dimana kau sebenarnya?" sembur Kyuhyun begitu panggilannya terangkat.

"_Sudah kubilang aku di pintu lima bodoh."_

"Kau yang bodoh! Aku sudah tiga kali menelusuri setiap pintu di bandara ini Cho sialan."

"_Jaga ucapanmu Kyuhyun, aku bisa melaporkanmu pada appa."_

"Cih, siapa peduli.. laporkan saja kau kira aku bocah yang bisa dengan mudah kau takuti? Yeah.. paling tidak setelahnya aku akan membunuhmu."

"Yayaya, aku sangat takut.."

"Berhenti berbasa-basi, katakan dimana kau sekarang?"

"_Dibelakangmu."_

Kyuhyun ternganga seketika, pria itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, disana ia mendapati seorang pria tengah tersenyum manis tanpa dosa kearahnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel yang ia genggam dan pria itu secara bergantian. Kyuhyun merasa dongkol, pria itu merasa dirinya begitu bodoh hingga bisa begitu mudah di permainkan oleh _Hyung-_nya ini

"Dasar Cho Hankyung sialan! Beraninya kau mengerjaiku heh?"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Pagi ini burung kembali bernyanyi, menyambut pagi begitu riang dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang berpijak begitu lincah melompat kesana kemari. Situasi ini nyaris sama dengan situasi-situasi yang terjadi hampir setiap harinya. Murid-murid yang berbincang menyuarkan obrolan ringan paginya berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong menuju kelas. Namun tiba-tiba situasi riuh itu bagai sebuah video yang di-pause. Dengan serentak mereka memundurkan tubuhnya saat Sungmin berjalan melewati mereka dengan angkuhnya.

Beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, Sungmin masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya di sekolah, ia masih bertingkah bagai singa buas penyendiri yang begitu benci diusik. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah yang terketuk teratur, bukan ruang kelas yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini, melainkan sebuah lorong sepi dari sebuah bangunan kelas yang sudah tak terpakai di ujung sana.

Sungmin telah sampai. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan memasuki lorong kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus yang membuatnya hingga pergi ketempat seperti itu. Hanya saja.. pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah Matematika, dan Sungmin terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk melihat pria brengsek yang semalam kembali mengganggu tidurnya itu. Setiap hari, tiga kali dalam seminggu Sungmin akan membolos dari kelas Matematika-nya. Ia akan kabur dan bersembunyi dimana saja, di tempat yang semua orang tak akan dapat menemukannya. Eung.. yeah, kecuali Kyuhyun.

Pria itu selalu bisa menemukannya dimanapun, di atap gedung, di taman, rest room, di ruang kesehatan, di manapun. Dan Sungmin berharap pria menyebalkan itu tidak akan menemukannya disini. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

'Hahh.. ini persembunyian terkhirku.'

"Kau fikir kau bisa lari dariku?" Sungmin terhentak. Posisi tubuhnya tanpa sadar menegak saat suara bass itu melantun merdu dan singgah pada gendang telinganya.

"Kau..." Sungmin ingin membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya, namun ia tak sempat karena pria itu sudah kembali mendorong tubuhnya ketembok. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri Sungmin?" Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk semakin merapat dengan Sungmin, wajah keduanya hanya tersekat jarak yang begitu tipis. Sungmin menatap datar.

"Karena aku membencimu." Pemuda itu seolah tak gentar dengan menantang tatapan lembut Kyuhyun dengan manik beraura sedingin es. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."imbuh Kyuhyun seolah membalas kalimat cinta yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah makian. Sungmin berdecih pelan memandang wajah yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu itu.

"Menjauh dariku _Songsaengnim_.." Sungmin menggeliat resah mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun yang tengah mengungkung tubuhnya. Jantung pemuda itu semakin berdegup kencang seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya tubuh maskulin itu merapati dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin seolah terpasung seketika saat obisidan kelam itu menjerat manik hitamnya untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan. Baritone merdunya seolah bergetar dan merambati sapuan oksigen di sekitarnya. Tubuh itu hanya mematung diam saat kilasan-kilasan memori dalam mimpinya seolah bangkit dan perlahan mengisi benaknya. Sungmin bahkan tak menyadari saat satu tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan membelai lembut lehernya.

Pria itu semakin mendekat. Bahkan kini hembusan nafas Sungminpun terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu.." tatapan Sungmin tiba-tiba saja meredup saat mulut itu terbuka dan meraup bibirnya.

Tubuhnya semakin rapat menekan dinginnya tembok saat Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya. Logika Sungmin seolah hilang terbawa angin musim semi yang melintas. Manik hitam itu seketika berpendar dan semakin meredup seiring dengan semakin dalamnya lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Angh~" Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Pipi bulatnya sedikit memerah saat mata redupnya bertemu pandang dengan obisidan hitam yang kini melembut itu.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu, aku sudah memikirkan ini begitu lama. _Songsaengnim_.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan kita dimasa lalu?" kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah itu terjatuh, Sungmin menunduk dalam setelah jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sudah sedikit melonggar.

"Aku..aku, disini. Disini seolah ada rasa sakit yang begitu besar saat aku melihatmu. Juga disini, disini ada satu perasaan lain yang lebih besar menguasai saat aku mendengar namamu..aku, benar-benar tak paham _Songsaengnim_." Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya memandang fokus pergerakan tangan Sungmin yang kini tengah meremas jantungnya.

"Aku.. aku–" Sungmin diam tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya. Tatapan itu mengapa terasa begitu hangat? Tubuhnya seolah terselimuti dan terlindungi dengan cinta yang begitu besar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tak perlu bersusah payah mengingat masa lalu. Cukup ingat diriku, aku mohon percayalah padaku, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memberimu kebahagian." Sungmin kembali meredupkan pandangannya saat wajah Kyuhyun kembali mendekat.

'Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?'

**~oOo~**

_**To be continued...**_

**~oOo~**

Sedikit lebih lama lagi ._.v maklumi ya, otak saya lagi konslet ini -,-

Oh iya, untuk chapter awal yang saya post itu memang adalah prolog, maaf lupa memberi keterangan disana. Banyak yang bilang ini membingungkan, masalalu dan masa sekarang sulit di bedakan, coba baca lagi aja yah.. mungkin saya yang gak becus membuat kata pengantar atau diksinya hingga terlihat membingungkan seperti itu.

Dan untuk chapter ini.. entahlah saya merasa nggak pede ==v dibaca aja yak, habis itu review nyahahahahahaha~

Yasudahlah, gak ada pemkasaan kok di epep saya, review sukur nggak ya udah xDDDDv

Typo typo? Alur alur? Kasih kritik aja kalau ada yang kurang -.-

Okelah.. terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 15032014. 10:26 am)**


End file.
